Jurassic Park Beginnings
by vinny2
Summary: The Complete origin of how Jurassic Park came to be! R&R please. This follows the book, but incorporates some things from the movie.
1. InGen's Top Secret Files

Disclaimer: I do not own any character from the original Jurassic Park series or part of the storyline, but I do own some characters and part of the story line.

Chapter 1: InGen's Top Secret Files

John Hammond sat at his office contemplating his next move. Hammond had been secretly planning to create a new theme park. The company heads were concerned about Hammond's plans and Hammond planned to keep it that way. Hammond knew that there was no one at the company he could trust with the theme park plans, no one, except for Henry Wu. 

Hammond had hired Wu directly out of college, which was 8 years ago. Wu had been left in the dark about the main details; all he knew is that it was something never done before in the history of mankind, and he knew that the park needed a geneticist like Wu.

On April 2, 1986, Wu passed Hammond's office to see that he was checking over the plans over and over again. Wu didn't like being kept in the dark. "John." Hammond looked up, but subsequently looked down as if he hadn't even seen Wu. Wu continued, "I checked with the company heads. They said that you commissioned an order to purchase an island of the coast of Costa Rica. I thought that we were building a theme park."

"We are," Hammond responded, without looking up. Wu was still confused. "I still don't understand. Why would you want to put a theme park on an island where no one knows where it is?"

Hammond looked up with a serious look on his face. "Henry, I trust you with my life, but some things I can't disclose just yet. You're going to have to trust me."

Wu nodded as Hammond left the office. Wu began to follow, but his conscience led him back to the plans that Hammond had accidentally left on his desk. Wu looked over it and noticed that Hammond was placing electric fenced all around the island.

_"Huh? Electric fences? Is this a zoo?" _Wu looked below the electric fence picture and noticed Hammond's chicken-scratch handwriting. Wu managed to tell to figure out the Hammond had written 10,000 volts. _"No animal needs 10,000 volts to be contained. These plans raise more questions than they answer."_

Wu rolled up the plans and rushed back to his laboratory. Wu examined the plans carefully, but Hammond's terrible penmanship made deciphering the mystery even harder. Wu was able to make out the words _Control Center_ at the bottom and the words _Visitor's Center_ right next to it. Wu was getting nowhere reading the plans. Wu began rolling the plans back up when something caught his eye. Wu quickly unrolled the plans and stared at the letters that had caught his eyes. _"It can't be. It's impossible."_

Wu continued to stare with disbelief until he was sure that what he saw was what was written. Only slightly north of the Visitor's Center, the first few letters of the words were indistinguishable, but that didn't matter. Wu was staring closely at the final six letters that read –saurus. _"No way."_

Wu heard footsteps rapidly approaching so he rapidly coiled the plans and shoved them under the desk seconds before Hammond walked in. "Henry. Do you remember the plans I had on my desk?"

"Barely," Wu replied, trying to not to seem suspicious. Wu began to sweat, but Hammond didn't seem to notice.

"I can't seem to find them. If you find them, could you bring them back to me as soon as possible?" Hammond didn't seem too concerned about the plans being missing, which confound Wu.

Wu nodded and said, "Okay. If I find them, I return them to you right away." Hammond left the room and asked another employee the same question. Wu let out a sigh of relief and stuffed the plans into his pack.

Wu ended his shift and left around ten at night. Wu hopped in his car and began driving home only to realize that the freeway was blocked off. Wu was forced to take the backroad. Wu couldn't stop thinking of the plans. _"As soon as I get home, I'll check over the plans again. There is no way that the Hammond's planning a-"_

Wu car was rammed from behind and Wu immediately swirled into a tree. Wu crawled out of the car, clenching his arm to stop the blood. Wu crawled behind his car to see three men stepping out of the other car, two of which were holding guns. Wu crept behind a nearby tree as the men went over to his car. The man without a gun stayed behind. The men ransacked his car, tossing out expensive items. It was clear to Wu that this was no ordinary robbery. They were looking for something.

The gunless man walked back to his car and took out his cell phone and dialed. Wu could barely understand what he was saying, but he did understand the man whispering, "Let's see, 453-9805, no wait, that's this number, it's 458-2375." The rest of the conversation was muffled except for one word: "Dodgson."

Wu recognized the name immediately. Lewis Dodgson was an employee at InGen's Biosyn. He achieved fame when rumors began circulating that Dodgson led a team to Chile to experiment on the cattle with a deadly airborne virus without informing the farmers. Dodgson was arrested, but without any evidence, Dodgson was let free.

The men jumped into the back seat and removed Wu's pack. The man on the left removed the plans and smirked before he yelled to the gunless man, "We've got it! Dodgson is going to give use raises for this!" The men rushed back to their truck before, but before entering, the gunless man said, "Wait a minute. Where's the doctor?"

The man on his left said, "Relax. Wu probably ran off."

"Still," he said. "Go look for him." The armed men reluctantly walked into the woods. Wu knew that if he didn't think of something fast, he was a dead man. The two men were quickly closing in on Wu. Wu shuffled around the ground and found a rock. Wu threw the rock in the opposite direction and the man followed the sound. Wu scrambled behind his car, but he had to figure out a way to get inside without the gunless man noticing him. Wu had to think fast before the other men returned. Wu then noticed the gunless man toss his cell phone back into the car. Wu tried to remember the number the man whispered earlier, but failed to remember. Wu tried again, but sneezed before. He finished. The gunless man stared suspiciously at the beat up car before beginning to walk to it. Wu press the remaining numbers and the man cell phone began to ring. Wu was relieved to see the man return to his car. Wu crawled back into his car and put it in reverse and drove off. The gunless man yelled for the armed men to return, but couldn't wait any longer.

The man hoped into his car and left his companions behind. Wu had got a head start, but his car was going too slow. The muffler on Wu's car was dragging on the road behind him. The other car was approaching quickly and Wu needed to figure out a plan fast. Wu soon noticed a sharp curve ahead and also noticed the other car didn't have the headlights on. Wu turned off his headlights and abruptly stopped, allowing the other car to swiftly drive into the woods and into a tree. Wu put his car back in drive and drove off, not looking back, not even once.

Minutes passed as the armed men found the other guy's car. They pulled him out of the wreckage and complained, "Now how are we going to get home?"

"I won't matter," he said with a smirk, regardless of the fact the blood was gushing from his arm. "When Dodgson finds out we've got what he wants, we'll never have to walk for ourselves again."

Wu arrived home and immediately called Hammond's office, hoping he hadn't left because Hammond doesn't have a phone at his house. Hammond answered the phone and Wu wasted no time in talking.

"John, do you remember those plans that you lost?" Hammond said yes and Wu continued, "I took them." Hammond grunted accordingly as if he didn't seem surprised. "Anyways, on my way home, I was attacked by men sent by Lewis Dodgson. Got home safely, but they got the plans."

Hammond didn't answer for a couple of seconds until he responded, "How much of the plans did you read?"

"Much, but not all. That's something I need to talk to you about. North of the building labeled Visitor's Center, I read something that confused me. I read a word ending with the suffix –saurus. As far as I know, only dinosaurs have that suffix."

"I see that know is the time to tell you the secret of the theme park. Henry, what you think I'm planning is exactly what I'm planning."

"You mean-"

"That's right, Henry, We're making dinosaurs."


	2. Biosyn's Second Attempt

Chapter 2: Biosyn's Second Attempt

Wu hung up the phone and left for the office to get the full information from Hammond. Wu took the main road, regardless of the fact that the traffic jam would keep him back for hours, due to the fact that he didn't want to run into the three men he saw earlier in the day.

Wu parked his car and ran up to Hammond's office, where Hammond had been expecting him. "What took you so long?" Hammonds voice had a slight appearance of sarcasm, which was odd for Hammond.

"John!" Wu's voice towered over Hammonds, "I don't know what you're thinking, but this can't work! John, I was almost killed for this- this park! Just scrap this idea now and let Biosyn take the wheel of this train wreck!"

Henry," Hammond said calmly, trying to calm Wu down as well. "This is what I have you for. With your leadership, and a crack team of geneticists we can do this." Wu sat down contemplating his next move. He knew that with the technology at InGen's disposal that it would be theoretically possible to clone live animals, but dead animals? Extinct animals? "Please, Henry," Hammond pleaded. "I've already bought the island and most of the machinery. All I need to do is to recruit the right people, set up the electric fences, and dinosaurs."

Well," Wu whispered to himself, "cloning dinosaurs will definitely put my name in the history books… all right John, you've got yourself a geneticist, but this better work."

Hammond smiled as he replied, "You have my word Henry, this will-" Hammond was interrupted by the down abruptly swinging open and a tall red-haired man stood in the doorway.

Hammond was clearly disappointed that he was standing in the door as he asked, "What are you still doing here, Ed? You're supposed to leave for New York hours ago."

"Nice to see you to, Mr. Hammond." He said sarcastically, "but it's Mr. Regis to you." Regis sat down and put his hat in Hammond's desk, which seemed to annoy Hammond as he said, "For you're information, my flights been delayed, and will be delayed for weeks. A storms brewing in the New York area and the company—your company Mr. Hammond—refuses to pay for an alternate ticket. I'm not going to New York until at least May."

"Is that all you cam to bother us for?"

"Actually," Regis replied, "There's someone outside to see you. I've got him waiting in the lobby."

Hammond told Regis to let him in as Regis nodded as he left the room.

Down in the lobby, Howard King waited for Regis to return when his cell phone rang. "Howard, do you remember the plan?"

"Yes," King replied. "Don't worry Lewis. I remember. I'll go in there and find out exactly how they plan to clone dinosaurs." King hung up the phone and sighed a deepening sighed. King was an ex-geneticist of Biosyn. King was once renown as the best geneticist at Biosyn's disposal and possibly the best geneticist in the world, but one event change that. One-year prior, King attempted cloning an extinct animal. Not as old as dinosaurs, but just as extinct. King used up most of Biosyn's resources and his experiment failed. To make up for lost payments, Biosyn eliminated King's research and took away his lab. King spent most of his time trying to fix his experiment, which was why his wife divorced him only six months prior. King had lost everything until Lewis Dodgson hired him as his personal assistant. King found the position degrading, but he figured he had no choice.

Regis stepped out of the elevator and allowed King to join him. The elevator ride was silent, which left Regis suspicious as King came over to Hammond's office. King stepped through the door as he said, "Good afternoon, Mr. Hammond, my name is Richard Sorensen." King grew nervous as his alibi has the name of a famous photographer and his ex-wives new boyfriend.

"Well, Mr. Sorensen," Hammond replied without any suspicion, "What brings you here in the middle of the night?"

"Well, I've just been named new Public Relations Manager for the London InGen chapter and I was told that there was some interesting information that you had."

"I do have information, but the rest of InGen will have to wait until I announce it at the company summit in August."

"Mr. Hammond, my chapter insists on getting that information now."

"And I insist that they wait until August."

"I'm begging you, Mr. Hammond, just tell me something."

"If it'll make you go away?"

King nodded.

"Fine. You're more annoying than Ed. I will tell you that this project will involve an undisclosed island off the coast of Costa Rica."

"What island?"

"Isla Nublar."

"You're not going to give me any more information, are you?"

"I'm afraid not, Mr. Sorensen, but if you'd just attend the summit in August, then maybe some of your questions will get answers."

King nodded and as he left the room, Regis entered. Wu stood up and asked Regis, "Have you ever heard of someone named Richard Sorensen?"

"Of course," he replied. "Richard's a famous photographer. I think he's taking pictures in Europe as part of his year-long collage."

"That what I thought," Wu replied.

King hopped in his car and phoned Dodgson. "Did you get the information?"

"Unfortunately, no. Hammond insists that I-"

"Howard," he interrupted. "I asked you to get me the information that I wanted, and you failed. Only pure pity keeps me from firing you."

"Don't worry, Lewis," he assured. "I may not have gotten the cloning recipe, but I've got something even better. The location of the park is Isla Nublar."

"Well then" Dodgson said, "Pack your bags, Howard. We're headed to Isla Nublar."


	3. Chaos and Death

Chapter 3: Chaos and Death 

Wu and Hammond stayed at the lab until morning hammering out the details. Wu now knew that eh park was currently being built by Costa Rican contractors that spoke no English, so Wu knew they could be trusted since they don't know what their building. Wu was still sketchy on the details and wanted to clarify everything.

"John, have you gone to Isla Nublar before?"

"Of course."

"Good, We'll go in a couple of days."

Before Hammond could answer, his phone rang. Wu could barely overhear the conversation on the other end, but only heard Hammond say, "I'm sorry, Mr. Gennaro, you'll just have to wait until the company summit in August like everyone else." As soon as Hammond hung up the phone, Wu asked, "Who was that?"

"Oh that?" replied Hammond. "That was Donald Gennaro. He called to tell me that his law company is planning to drop us unless they get solid evidence that this 'project' will go well. I promised that Donald can come to the summit, but they needed more proof then that. I offered for Donald to come to the island a year before it opens to test the park out, along with three other undecided guests. They still don't think that's enough, but that's all I can give them"

"By the way, if you really want to go to Isla Nublar, I can have a helicopter ready in four days."

King arrived at Dodgson's office to see him talking on his cell phone. Dodgson hung up as soon as King entered and said, "Well, nice to see you Howard. I hope you're ready for a trip. I've bought us two tickets to Costa Rica in three days, where we'll take a boat to the island on the following day."

"But Lewis," complained King, "My son's birthday is in three days. I'm lucky if my ex-wife lets me see him once a week. Christmas and his birthday is the only time Michelle will let me stay for the whole day. If I miss this, she'll never let me in again."

"Howard," Dodgson said. "It sounds like you're disobeying me. Remind me, who pulled you out of the rut of Biosyn?"

"You did."

"Who gave you a job at Biosyn when nobody else would?"

"You did."

"And who controls your every living moment?"

"You do." Kind began to slink out the room before Dodgson added, "Oh, and Howard, don't forget your toothbrush."

Three days passed and King and Dodgson hopped on their flight to Costa Rica. King got the window seat, but Dodgson threatened to fire him if he didn't give up the seat. King was forced to sit between Dodgson and a tall man dress in all black.

Only a few minutes into the flight, King turned the man in black and asked, "Isn't it a little hot to be wearing black?"

"Well," he responded, "black is both a radiator and an insulator, instead of just an insulator like most people think. That's why all of my clothes are either black or gray."

"Doesn't that take away the extravagantness of clothing?"

"Exactly," he replied. "With a low amount of choices, I can spend my day think of more important think than what I'm going to wear." The man tilted his chair back, but put it back to its original position when he saw what was written on King's carry-on bag. "You work for Biosyn?"

Before King could respond, Dodgson leaned over and asked, "Why?"

"Well," he said. "I was contacted by someone named John Hammond about a month ago. He said to stay away from anyone from Biosyn and to ignore anything they say about InGen. He also said something that he'd call me back about inviting me somewhere as a scientific liaison."

"What kind of scientist are you?' King asked.

"I'm sorry," he replied. "The day hasn't come were I won't need an introduction. I'm Dr. Ian Malcolm. I'm technically called a mathematician, but I specialize in Chaos Theory, so I consider myself a chaostician."

Dodgson leaned back and pretended not to listen in on King and Malcolm's conversation as King asked, "What exactly is Chaos Theory?"

"Well good sir," Malcolm replied, "I'm glad you asked. Chaos Theory is the belief that nothing can ever be predicted. Let's say, in theory, you had a pool table with one ball. In theory, you'd be able to predict where the ball would be in five, ten, fifteen, even a hundred hours, assuming that you had the strength to keep the ball going for that amount of time, right?"

"Right," King replied. "It's something about angles. Angles never change so the ball should hit the same angle every time."

"Wrong," replied Malcolm. King's smile faded as Malcolm continued to explain. "You see, as long as we live in a world that's not perfect, there will always be some kind of factor to pull something off balance. Any of a million of things could throw a pool ball of its predestined route. A small gust of wind, the tilt in the pool table, dimples in the pool table, crooked pool bumpers, and ball that is perfectly circular are all factors that could throw off a prediction.

"But what if those factors didn't exist?"

"Then we would live in a perfect world, but we don't. We live in an unperfected world, a world full of chaos, thus Chaos Theory."

"Interesting," King whispered. Dodgson pulled King down and whispered, "He's spoken with Hammond. Ask him if he knows anything about the dinosaurs, but don't mention dinosaurs unless he does."

King nodded and returned to his conversation with Malcolm. "Say, what exactly did John Hammond tell you over the phone?"

"Well," Malcolm started. "All he told me was not to make any plan around the summer of 1989."

Dodgson pulled his chair up and said kindly, "Thank you Dr. Malcolm, you've been a great help."

The following day, Hammond waited at the helicopter for Wu to arrive. The captain was getting anxious and said that he would take off if Wu didn't arrive in ten minutes. Luckily, Wu stumbled to the helicopter almost late.

"Glad you could make it Henry."

"Sorry," Wu replied. "The accident on the freeway is larger than I thought. That road's going to block out for days. On another note, it seems to me that the entire island is going to be the theme park. Am I right?"

"Yes."

"Well," Wu continued a he strapped himself in. "I was thinking that we should have another island, somewhere we could practice making the-" Wu paused before he asked, "Can the pilot hear us?"

"Oh," Hammond replied. "Don't worry Henry, just like all my workers, he doesn't understand a word of English."

Wu nodded as he continued, "Anyways, we'll need a second island to make the dinosaurs. We'll do all the research on Isla Nublar, but we'll grow our little masterpieces on another island, and I happen to know the perfect one." Wu pulled out his knapsack and reveled a map. These islands are known as the Five Deaths. They're all of the coast of Costa Rica as well, only maybe a two-hour boat ride from Isla Nublar. The islands are called Isla Matanceros, Isla Muerta, Isla Pena, Isla Sorna, and Isla Tacaño. The more northern islands, Pena and Sorna, are closer to Nublar, so I was thinking one of those."

"Very well," Hammond responded. "I'll buy which ever is cheaper and send all the stuff you need." The helicopter took off and headed for their next destination: Isla Nublar.


	4. Destination: Isla Nublar

Chapter 4: Destination: Isla Nublar

King, using his minor knowledge of Spanish, managed to get him and Dodgson a cheap fare to the island. Dodgson spent the entire trip napping as King looked over the water before his cell phone rang. It was his ex-wife.

"Good morning, Howard," she said sarcastically. "I was waiting for you yesterday. Where we're you. No, wait, let me guess, 'at the office'?"

"Michelle, please," King pleaded. "It's Lewis. He forced me to go on a business trip with his yesterday. I'm sorry I couldn't come."

"You know," Michelle chastised, "Richard took a week off his collage trip to bring him James presents from Europe. You don't even pay child support. Howard, on Christmas, just sent the present through the mail, because I'm not letting you into my house ever again." Michelle hung up the phone and left King heartbroken.

Dodgson awoke from his nap saying, "Get ready, Howard. We'll be landing in five minutes."

The helicopter landed on the platform and Wu hopped out first with Hammond close behind. Hammond motioned over to Wu and said as he pointed off the two incomplete buildings, "The one on the left is the Visitors Center. It'll be connected to the Control Center, so they're essentially just one big building."

"Can we go inside?"

"I'm afraid not, Henry, but we can look at it from outside." The duo hopped down the stairs and began to walk over to the Visitor Center.

King and Dodgson landed on the shores of Isla Nublar and wasted no time in exploring the island. "It's all just forest," complained King. "This is a waste of time. If we leave now, maybe I can beg Michelle for forgiveness-"

"Never mind that now," Dodgson commanded. "This island is at least ten miles long and we're going to search every inch." Dodson led the way as King reluctantly followed. Hundreds of uneventful seconds passed by as King began to lose all interest. King slouched by a tree and let Dodgson continued walking on his own.

Dodgson didn't notice King was no longer following him as we crept down the hill. Dodgson continued to creep until he heard what appeared to be a jackhammer. Dodgson moved his hand to tell King to be quiet, still not realizing that King was no longer with him. The jackhammer sounds became louder as well as mixed with other construction noises as Dodson crept closer to the source. Dodgson shoved his head through the thick shrub covering his view to see to adjacent buildings with a swarm of construction workers surrounding it. Dodson hopped through the shrub after figuring out that King was no longer with him and passed all the workmen, who were ignoring him. Dodgson stopped in his tracks when he heard a familiar voice come around the corner. Hammond and Wu we're discussing something, but Dodgson didn't stick around to find out what. Dodgson hid it the shrub and let Hammond and Wu talk.

King finished off what he had left of his water bottle and decided to catch up with Dodgson, but he had no idea which way he went. Kind crept down the hill Dodgson went down, but decided to turn left upon hearing the jackhammer. King soon saw what appeared to be a construction site and went there, assuming that's where Dodgson would be. Minutes into his search of Dodgson, King spotted Hammond and Wu talking from a different angle than Dodgson. King knew that Hammond and Wu would have figured out his alias by now, so he spent no time in hiding in a nearby group of trees. King felt safe, until his cell phone rang. Hammond and Wu immediately stopped speaking and peered over to the group of trees.

"Did you hear that, John," Wu asked impatiently. Hammond nodded as Wu calmly walked over to the group of trees. Wu heard the ringing grow louder and was sure it was coming from the trees. Wu came up close and peered into the group of trees to find nothing except a discarded cell phone that was still ringing.

Wu answered the phone and heard the shrill voice of King's ex-wife blaring through the speaker, "And another thing, Howard, Richard's presents costed a total of 200 dollars at least! That's more than you've ever paid for a gift in you life!"

"Excuse me," Wu said calmly. "This is Dr. Henry Wu. Who is this?"

"I'm sorry," she said calmly. "I'm Michelle King, but a better question is who are you and why did you answer Howard's cell phone?"

"Who's Howard," asked Wu impatiently. "I found this phone discarded in a group of trees."

Michelle paused before answering, "I'm Howard King's ex-wife, but of course you don't know who he is because he's just some washed up geneticist from Biosyn like his buddy Lewis Dodgson. If you do see Howard around, could you tell him he's a cheap bastard?"

"I'll make sure to give him the message," Wu said before hanging up the phone. Wu returned to Hammond and said, "We've got a problem, John. Biosyn's been here."

King continued to run as fast as he could to elude Wu and Hammond only to be tackled by Dodgson. "You almost gave away our position!"

"I did give it away, Lewis," he said standing up. "They have my phone. It's only a matter of time before they trace it me."

"I don't see any downside for me."

"You should," King continued. "As soon as they trace it back to me they'll have hard evidence that both you and I were on this island. We'll both be charged with trespassing, which is at least 10 years in jail."

"Don't worry," Dodgson assured. "If Hammond were to bust us, he'd expose his little secret, costing him millions, and if I know John Hammond, he'll do anything to get money." Dodgson paused and thought before saying, "We won't be able to return here know that they know we've been here, so we'll just have to monitor from Palo Alto."

Dodgson and King return to the boat and headed for the mainland.

Hammond was still confused to what Wu was trying to tell him. "So you're saying that some ex-geneticist from Biosyn named Howard King came to the island for information the send back to Dodgson?"

"Exactly," Wu replied. "I would be too surprised if that guy we saw a couple days back pretending to be Richard Sorensen was in fact Howard King. We'll have to heighten security in case they plan to return."

"I'll put an order for more men," Hammond said assuringly. "Now, let's get back to our other conversation."

"Right," Wu said. "Like I was saying, we'll need computer operators for the control room and a game warden to keep the guests safe from the dinosaurs. We'll also need a veterinarian."

"Well then," Hammond said climbing back into the helicopter, "Let's get searching."


	5. The Search Begins

Chapter 5: The Search Begins

One week passed after returning from Isla Nublar and Wu and Hammond had no luck in finding any information on Howard King. Wu tried to 69 King's cell phone, but his ex-wife clearly had the number blocked.

"Forget about King," Hammond insisted. "I want a prepared staff before the summit. We only have three months." Wu nodded and dropped the search for Howard King and began his search for a veterinarian.

"This isn't going to be an easy search," Wu said before leaving Hammonds office. "We can't really look for someone who's operated on dinosaurs. The next best thing would be reptiles and amphibians, but even then, we still might not get a match." Wu left the office only to face a week of no information. All the veterinarians with the credentials of animal surgery only know how to operate on mammals. Wu was losing hope as May came around. May first came to Wu as another hopeless day and the idea of Jurassic Park was becoming dimmer and dimmer by the second. Wu checked him mail to find it mostly full of junk.

"Let's see," Wu said to himself while getting into his car, "Bill, bill, bill, timeshare, low budget vets, bill, bill—wait!" Wu filed through the mail and read the vet ad:

"Under the order of Dr. Gerry Harding, these vets can cure any animals ailments for only a small fee!" Wu started the car and headed strait for the vet.

Wu searched his pack and dialed Hammond's number on his cell and as soon as Hammond answered Wu said," John, I need you to find me all the information you can on a Dr. Gerry Harding."

"Who's he?"

"He's a vet that probably has experience in operating on reptiles and amphibians."

Hammond agreed to get the information before hanging up, but still had other problems. Before walking out of his office, the phone rang again. Hammond answered the phone to hear Donald Gennaro on the other line. "Mr. Hammond, I've tried to be calm and sympathetic, but I'm tired of waiting around for some information on your park. Don't bother complaining Mr. Hammond, I'm coming to your office in three days, and you better have something for or else you're not getting any financial support."

Gennaro hung up the phone as Ed Regis waltzed in to Hammond's office. "I know you don't want to tell me about the park until August, but can't you just give me any information?"

"No Ed," Hammond replied. "You'll just have to-" Hammond paused before continuing, "You know what, you'll get some info if you do in little thing for me." Regis's smirk faded as Hammond continued, "If you can get me information on a Dr. Gerry Harding, I'll get you information on my park."

Regis nodded and left Hammond's office.

Wu checked the address of the veterinary office and saw that it was at least an hour drive from his present location. Wu dropped the ad and heard his cell phone ringing.

"_Hammond couldn't have gotten the information already, could he have?" _Wu picked up the phone and said, "John?"

"Try again," said a familiar female voice.

"Jessica, let me guess, you need money again."

"You know, Henry," she replied. "I'm insulted. Can't a sister call her brother without having a secret agenda?"

"You haven't."

"Funny. Anyways, I just call to tell you that I got an internship in genetics. Seeing how InGen doesn't give internships, I won't be working with you for a couple more years, but I'm pretty sure that this place is just as good." Jessica paused as if she was searching through a mess of papers and continued, "The place is called-"

"Look," Wu interrupted. "I'm sure it's a great place and you'll tell me all about it later, but right now I have business to conduct." Wu hung up the phone and kept driving to Dr. Harding's office.

Regis finished writing down all the information on Harding and returned to Hammond's office. "I've got your information, now tell me something about the park."

After taking the information from Regis, Hammond sat back down and said; "I'll tell you that the park is on Isla Nublar, now get out." Regis left the room as Hammond called Wu back. "Henry, I've got the information. It says here that Harding was once an accomplished vet, but was kicked out the institute when he did a lung transplant from a lizard to a frog."

"That's not possible."

"Apparently it is. The transplant was successful, but he was still fired for quote 'trying to play God'. So now he's just a vet working at-"

"A rundown veterinary office."

"How'd you know?"

"I'm here."

Wu entered the building to see that the lights were dimmed and their where no signed of life, except for the cockroaches. Wu walked passed the abandoned desk and searched the back rooms until he heard a voice. Wu tiptoed closer to the voice to see a man slender man pacing back and forth. The man turned around and looked at Wu before saying, "What else do you want? You've already impounded my car and I'm getting evicted in two months. What else could you possibly take?"

"Relax," Wu said. "Are you Dr. Gerry Harding?"

"Who's asking?"

"I'm Dr. Henry Wu. I work for InGen. We need your expertise for a project we're working on."

Harding sat down and responded. "You probably have me confused with my daughter, she's more successful than me. I'm just a washed up vet who can't pay the rent."

"That may be true," Wu started, "but you're the only vet in the world who's transplanted an organ from a reptile to an amphibian."

"I don't do that anymore."

"We'll pay you any amount. Money is no object."

Harding looked up at Wu before turning around and began to write something down. Wu shook his head and said as he handed Harding a card, "Here's my cell number and my office number. Call if you change your mind. Harding looked at the card, but tossed it into the garbage. Wu left unsatisfied and drove off back to Hammond's office.

Back at Biosyn, King and Dodgson were trying to put the pieces together. Dodgson took of his hat and said, "So, what do we know so far?"

Well," King replied, "We know that Dr. Henry Wu and John Hammond are building a park on Isla Nublar with dinosaurs on it. We also know that he's invited a group of people including Dr. Ian Malcolm to test the park in 1989."

"Is that all?" Dodgson complained. King checked the notes and replied, "I'm sorry, Lewis, but that's all we've got."

Dodgson threw his hat at the door as another Biosyn employee entered saying, "I'm sorry to bother you, Mr. Dodgson, but someone's here to see you."

"Send him in."

"Her," the employee corrected before leaving Dodgson's office. Only minute later, a young woman with long, dark hair stepped in saying, "Nice to meet you, Mr. Dodgson, I'm Jessica Wu, your new intern."


	6. Regis’s Persistence

Chapter 6: Regis's Persistence

Dodgson smirked a smirk that King had never seen before. King knew what Dodgson was thinking as he wanted no part of it. King stood up as said to Jessica, "It's nice to meet you Jessica, but I've got to go." Dodgson glared at King as he left the office. Jessica ignored King and said to Dodgson, "Listen Mr. Dodgson, I can become a very valuable member off the team. I'm hardworking, I'm loyal, I'm-"

"Jessica," Dodgson started with his smirk. "You would happen to be related to a Dr. Henry Wu?"

"Sure," she said, not knowing if it was a good thing or a bad thing. "He's my brother. He works for InGen. Do you know him?"

"Oh yeah," Dodgson replied as he stood up. "We go way back. You know Jessica, I think a I have the perfect job for you."

Dr. Wu returned to Hammond's office to see that he wasn't in. In fact, the office was completely cleared out. Wu was confused and his confusion grew upon seeing that Ed Regis was carrying all of Hammond's stuff down the hall. Wu regained composure and stepped in Regis's was and asked, "Where's John and where are you taking all of his stuff?"

"Well," Regis began taking deep breaths. "I'm not entirely sure. All I know is that Hammond's been acting weird all day. First he tells me to get information for some guy named Harding. Then he gets some call from Donald Gennaro. Now he wants me to clear out his office so he can be out of here in three days. I don't know what this is all about, but I have a feeling that this is just a part of Hammond's plan to keep me out of the loop. A plan that I'm sure you're a part of."

"Where's John now?"

"I don't know. All I know is that he called me from a pay phone and told me to deliver all of this stuff to the Palo Alto airport by 5:00 P.M."

"You know what," Wu said slyly. "You're right." Regis's was stunned as Wu continued. "Let me take your hands off these documents. You've been working too hard. Why don't you just take the rest of the day off and-"

"Oh," Regis said tightening his grip on Hammond's papers. "So this stuff has the information I wanted. I think I'll hold on to these for a while." Regis continued to walk down the hallway with a suspicious Wu close in tail. "You know I can't let you read those, Ed." Regis continued to walk and ignore Wu. "That's classified information known only to Hammond and I, at least for the time being. When the time is right, we'll tell you."

"Tell me what?" Regis responded angrily. "You keep telling me that you'll reveal everything at the company summit, but are you? I know John, and I know that he'd do anything to keep his little secret a secret, especially if it brings him money. Anything he says at the summit will clearly be only a portion of the truth, a portion that the rest of InGen already knows."

"I understand how you feel," Wu responded, "but you'll just have to wait."

"Well then," Regis said as he resumed walking, "you'd better go with me because I'm still curious about these documents.

King stepped in his car and noticed that his brand-new cell phone was still sitting in the passenger seat. _"Maybe I should call Michelle. She hasn't blocked this number yet. I'll try to explain why I didn't show up for James's birthday." _King started the car and dialed the number. King heard his ex-wife answer the phone and King became excessively nervous. Michelle continued to ask if anyone was there. King was embarrassed as he hung up the phone. _"I can't apologize over the phone. I have to Michelle's house to apologize in person."_

King arrived at Michelle's doorstep and rang the doorbell. King was somewhat nervous and part of him was hoping that she wasn't home, because he really didn't know what to say. Seconds passed like minutes as King slowly began to back away until Michelle's voice trailed through the window. Michelle opened the door and her smile soon faded.

"You better have a damn good reason for coming here." Michelle reprimanded. King managed to over come his nerves and mumble, "I'm sorry that I miss James's birthday, it just that Lewis has got me-"

"You know what," Michelle interrupted, "I don't care what Lewis has you doing. Your family should come first, and as much as I loved not having to hear you for a whole day, it wasn't so easy to see James sad on his birthday. What you did Howard, is unforgivable."

Michelle's words shocked King into silence as Michelle slammed the door in his face. King regained composure and slinked back into his car. _"She's just a little upset right know," _King thought hopefully. _"I'll try again later."_

Jessica Wu arrived at InGen headquarters per Dodgson's plan. The plan was to get any and all information from her brother without him finding that she worked for Dodgson and Biosyn. Jessica didn't fully agree with the plan, but she had no choice. She didn't want to get fired on her first day. Jessica entered the door and hit the button for the elevator. Jessica entered the elevator as her brother, along with Ed Regis, exited the adjacent elevator, both of which didn't notice each other.

Jessica strode into Wu's office to see that that the office had been cleared out. Random papers littered the ground. It was clear that whoever cleared out Wu's office, it wasn't him, as he always prided himself on cleanliness and organization, two things that Jessica new nothing about. Jessica checked John Hammond's office to see that it had also been cleared out. Jessica called her brother's cell, but he didn't answer. Jessica called Dodgson to deliver the news.

"I'm sorry Mr. Dodgson, but my brother's not here and he's not answering his cell."

"Then find him," Dodgson ordered before hanging up. Jessica groaned, but left the building in search for her brother.

Ed Regis and Henry Wu drove down the freeway in complete silence. Regis never lost the opportunity to glance back at the plans in the back seat at every red light and stop sign. Minutes passed as Wu realized that the traffic was getting smaller until it was nonexistent. Wu new the route to the airport was crowded, and he knew this wasn't the way.

"Where are we?"

"Hrm?" Regis asked unknowingly. "We're going to the airport, remember?"

"Yeah, but this isn't the way."

"Really," Regis said, "In that case, we should stop and check the map." Regis stopped the car and told Wu, "The map's in the truck."

"So?"

"Go get it."

Wu glared at Regis before stepping out of the car. The trunk popped open and Wu searched the trunk. Wu searched the trunk thoroughly, but found no map. Wu removed the entire trunk's content and still found no map. "Regis," Wu complained, "It's not here." There was no response from Regis. Wu called again, but still no response. Wu walked over to see that Regis was no longer in the car, and neither were the plans or the keys to the ignition.

"_He planned all of this," _Wu thought. _"He planned it all and I fell for it."_

Meanwhile, Regis had boarded a stashed motorcycle and drove off with the plans still in tuck. Regis was only fifteen miles away from the airport and thought about his master plan. He had known all along that the plans had the information that he needed, but he had to make sure Wu was out of the way long enough for him to coerce Hammond to let him in on the plan. Leaving Wu alone in a back road that almost no one uses and is at least a 3-hour walk to the nearest populated street. Regis had also stolen Wu cell phone before entering the car and turned it off to make sure it didn't ring. Regis was extremely pleased with himself, and new that Wu wouldn't press charges, because that would expose Hammond's park, something that Hammond would kill to keep a secret. Regis was only ten miles from the airport to see that the road was completely bare, which was odd for rush hour in the middle of the day so near the airport. Regis ignored it until three black cars drove out of the tress and created a roadblock. Regis abruptly stopped to see a swarm of muscular men stepped out.

One stepped forward and asked, "Are you Ed Regis?"

"Depends," he said, taking off his helmet, "Who's asking?"

"The California State Police Department. You're under arrest for the murder of Dr. Henry Wu.


	7. Hey, Arnold

Chapter 7: Hey, Arnold

"You're not cops!" Regis insisted. "You're not wearing uniforms, these aren't cop cars-"

"We're undercover," one interrupted. "We were called in when you were described as armed and dangerous."

"Well," Regis said, "I can assure you that Dr. Henry Wu isn't dead."

"Then where is he?"

Regis was about to answer only to remember that if he told them that he'd abandoned Wu in the middle of nowhere, he'd go to jail and Hammond would be able to keep his park a secret. "Who told you that Dr. Wu was dead?"

"We've got unconfirmed repots from an anonymous caller that you murdered Henry Wu, and in California, that's enough to take you into custody."

Meanwhile, Henry Wu arrive stepped out of the taxi and after paying his tab, turned around and entered the airport. Wu remembered Regis saying that Hammond would be waiting at Gate-83, and that's where Wu found Hammond.

Hammond was clearly surprised and confused to see Wu instead of Regis, but was even more shocked to see that he didn't have the plans. "Where are my plans, Henry?"

"Ed has them," Wu replied calmly."

"Where's he?"

Wu checked his watch and replied, "Well, he should be on his was to the police station by now." Hammond stared coldly at Wu as Wu continued, "You see, Regis was going to look at the plans, so I went with him to make sure he didn't. Regis had other plans and left me stranded in the middle of nowhere. I'm pretty sure I heard a motorcycle ride off so I'd assume that was Regis. If that taxi hadn't luckily come by, I'd still be stranded and Regis would force you to let him in on the plan."

"But that still doesn't explain why Regis is in jail."

"That's Regis's fault. He left one hole in his plan. Upon stealing my cell phone, he forgot his in the car. I called the police station and told them at Ed Regis had murdered Henry Wu and that he was armed and dangerous. Regis will be eventually let go when they can't find a body, but since lying to the police is a felony, they'll trace the call back to Regis's phone, and that's six months in jail."

"Nice work, Henry," Hammond complimented, "but where are the plans?"

"The plans?" Wu replied, no longer calm. "I'd assume that the cops took and put it in the evidence locker."

"Don't worry about it." Hammond replied. Wu was extremely confused. Hammond continued; "You don't really think I'd entrust the real plans with Ed Regis, do you? I've already shipped then to Isla Nublar for the research." Wu let out a sigh of relief as Hammond continued, "On a different note, the company summit is drawing near and I've found the perfect Systems Analyst for Jurassic Park." Hammond took out a picture of a man receiving an award while smoking a cigar. "This is Ray Arnold. He works freelance, but has an office at one of InGen's affiliates in Denver. You're flight is all ready and you'll be leaving in an hour."

Wu rushed on to the plane soon arrived in Denver at around ten at night. Wu checked in at a nearby hotel and soon awoke and left for Arnold's office. Upon arriving, Wu was soon blinded by amount of smoke coming from Arnold's office. Wu pushed through and asked, "Are you Ray Arnold?"

Arnold looked up and extinguished his cigarette, which pleased Wu, only to light another cigarette, which displeased Wu. "Yeah," he replied.

"I'm Dr. Henry Wu, I work for InGen and—do you mind if I open a window, it's-"

"Non-smoker, eh," Arnold chided. "Fine." Arnold extinguished his cigarette and opened the window. Wu let out an apparent breath he was holding before continuing, "Mr. Arnold, have you heard of InGen's plan for a theme park?" Arnold nodded. Wu continued, "Well, all great theme parks need some sort of computer programmer to keep the park running, and John Hammond and I believe that you're the one."

"I don't work cheap," Arnold replied, pulling out another cigarette, only to put it away upon seeing Wu cringe.

"We'll pay you any amount." Wu replied.

Arnold tilted his chair back and thought deeply before asking, "Now you've really sparked my interest, Dr. Wu. For someone to pay my salary they'd really need my expertise, or are just brain dead morons. My money's on the second theory."

"I assure you that you'll be a very rich man, Mr. Arnold," Wu insisted.

"That may be true," Arnold started, "but I'd like to speak with Hammond himself." Wu nodded and pulled out Regis's cell phone from his pocket, but it rang before he could pass it to Arnold.

Wu answered and an unfamiliar voice responded, "Mr. Regis, it's Dr. Malcolm. You called me earlier about how you saw my name in one of John Hammond's papers and you wanted to ask me what he told me about the park. Do you still want an answer?"

"Dr. Malcolm," Wu started remembering the name from a book he read on Chaos Theory, "I'm not-" Wu paused before he continued, "Yes. What did John Hammond tell you?"

"You're voice sounds different."

"A cold," Wu responded, trying to disguise his voice.

"Anyways, all Hammond told me was to keep my schedule free in the summer of 1989, but I wish I could come sooner."

"Why is that?"

"Chaos Theory," Malcolm replied. " You see, Chaos Theory is when-"

"I know, Dr. Malcolm," Wu interrupted. "I've read your book."

"Good," he replied. "You see, Chaos Theory has already predicted that Hammond's park is doomed to fail. The more Hammond thinks the park is safe, the sooner it'll collapse, and Hammond seems pretty sure of himself."

"I can assure you, Dr. Malcolm that the park is very secure."

"Yes," Malcolm responded. "I see why you think that, but Chaos Theory-"

"Chaos Theory doesn't exist!" Wu shrieked. Arnold eyes bulged at Wu's outburst and Malcolm remained silent. Wu continued; "Chaos Theory is real, Chaos Theory is a work of fiction, and Chaos Theory is a pile of crap!"

Malcolm remained silent as Arnold remained at the edge of his seat. Wu regained calmness when Malcolm responded, "It doesn't matter if you believe in Chaos Theory, or if you don't believe in Chaos Theory, Chaos Theory will happen and Hammond won't be prepared for it. Good thing it's just a harmless amusement park, right?"

"Right," Wu said calmly before hanging up.

Arnold stood up and asked, "What was that about?" Wu turned around and responded, "That was Dr. Ian Malcolm. He's some quack who believes that the park is doomed to fail due to some Chaos Theory. He wrote a book, _The Truth About Chaos Theory_, which is on the New York Times Best seller list, but it's just a piece of crap. On a different note, you still want to talk to Hammond?

Arnold smirked as he responded, "You know what, I'd prefer to talk to him in person. I'll meet you at the airport in three hours."

"All right," Wu said, "but we're getting tickets to Costa Rica. I'll explain later."

One hour later Arnold arrived at the bookstore and pulled out a book from the nonfiction section and placed it on the counter and pulled out his credit card. The cashier picked up the book and said, "_The Truth About Chaos Theory_. It's a good read."

Arnold swiped his card and took the book saying, "Yeah, it's a real scream."

Back at Biosyn, King arrived at Dodgson's office to see that Dodgson wasn't happy to see him. "Howard, if you leave while on the clock again, you're fired."

"But who'll do all your dirty work? No one else is willing to do it."

"Oh contraire," Dodgson said, "Jessica Wu is willing to do it for free. One more error from you and she'll be my official assistant. Now get out of my sight before I change my mind about keeping you."

King slinked out and thought to himself, _"Jessica Wu is a threat to my job. If I want to keep my job, I have to get rid of Jessica Wu, by any means necessary." _


	8. Donald Gennaro, the World's Best Lawyer!

Chapter 8: Donald Gennaro, the World's Best Lawyer!

Arnold couldn't believe what he was hearing; on the boat to Isla Nublar, Wu had just finished explaining everything to Ray Arnold, who was in total shock. Arnold regained composure and asked, "Is it even possible?"

Wu smirked as he replied, "Theoretically, yes. I've already gone through all the possibilities of DNA retrieval. John has already started sponsoring archeological digs in Canada and the North part of the United States."

"Why?"

"Well," continued Wu, "Warm weather digs uncover fossils with 65 million years of erosion already on it, so my crack staff of geneticists won't be able to extract any useable DNA from it, but in cold weather digs, snow and ice has prevented the DNA from aging. Of course, even DNA that's been frozen for 65 million years will still be incomplete, so I'm still looking for a better source."

"So in other words," Arnold relied, "You're saying that unless you can find a better source of DNA, your Jurassic Park goes down the tubes."

"Precisely."

The boat docked on Isla Nublar and Arnold and Wu hopped off and headed for the Control Room. Wu pulled out the key as Arnold asked, "So, what kind off computers do we have so far?"

"Well," Wu mumbled as he pushed the door open. Arnold's jaw dropped to see the room bare except for the Mac computer in the far corner. The computer wasn't even connected and after Arnold flicked the light switch, he soon knew that there wasn't even power in the control room.

"This could take a while," Arnold said flabbergasted.

"You have plenty of time," complimented a familiar voice. The two spun around to see Hammond had just arrived. "Mr. Arnold, I'm putting you in charge of the island until you can get Jurassic Park up and running. Henry and I will be on Isla Sorna if you need us." Arnold remained in shock as Wu and Hammond left the room and subsequently boarded the boat headed for Isla Sorna.

Meanwhile, Jessica Wu returned to Dodgson's office to see that Dodgson was in a surprisingly joyful mood. "Let me guess, you couldn't find your brother." Jessica nodded as Dodgson continued, "Don't worry, I know where he is. I'm one hundred percent that he's on an island off of Costa Rica called Isla Nublar. You'll be headed there with Howard King in three days. Jessica nodded and thanked Dodgson for another chance. Jessica skipped out of the office and calmly passed Howard King, who gave Jessica an evil stare that she hadn't noticed. King entered Dodgson's office to hear that he was headed back to the one place he hated with the one person he hated even more.

Two uneventful days passed on Isla Sorna and Isla Nublar, but tensions rose when a muscular man with a briefcase and a business suit ad black shoes stepped through the InGen doors. The man was clearly not pleased and passed the front desk. The attendant at the desk turned her head and yelled, "Excuse me, sir, you can't go through there without an appointment."

The muscular man spun around and glared at her. He remained silent for a few seconds until responding, "I'm Donald Gennaro. I can go wherever the hell I want. Now tell me, where is John Hammond?

"We don't know?"

"What do you mean," Gennaro inquired. Gennaro was completely stunned at the irresponsibility exhibited by John Hammond. "Did he just vanish off the face of the earth?"

"Precisely," she replied in a monotone voice. "Mr. Hammond does this frequently. He'll disappear for days or even weeks at a time and just pop back whenever he feels like it. No one knows where he goes, but he always comes back in a peppy mood, so no one ever questions it."

Gennaro grumbled at Hammond's spontaneity before asking, "So who's in charge while he's gone?"

"Usually it's Henry Wu," she replied, "but interestingly enough, he seems to have disappeared with Mr. Hammond. Unlike Mr. Hammond, Dr. Wu generally prides himself on coming into work on the second and leaving at the exact second his shift ends."

"So who's in charge," Gennaro asked, starting to lose his patience.

"Well," she said, "That should be Ed Regis, but last I checked, he was arrested three days ago."

Gennaro eyes burned with intensity as he stormed out and started his car. Gennaro drove off in the direction of the police station and thought, _"John Hammond, you little weasel. I'll find you one way or another, where ever you are." _Gennaro continued to drive erratically until he arrived at the police station. Gennaro found out that Regis was being interrogated at the moment and stormed into the interrogation room to see two police officers were standing on the right side of the table as a man in a business suit was sitting next to a red-headed man.

"Who are you?" commanded one of the officers.

"I'm Mr. Regis's attorney," he replied.

The man in the business suit sitting next to Regis stood up and replied, "I'm Sam Kirkpatrick. I'm Mr. Regis lawyer."

"Mr. Kirkpatrick," Gennaro said, "could I speak with you for a quick second?" Kirkpatrick followed Gennaro out of the room as he continued," Mr. Kirkpatrick, I don't know I you recognize me, but I'm Donald Gennaro, the world's best lawyer."

"I've heard of you," Kirkpatrick replied, "The legend is that as a regular trial attorney, you never lost a case, even if the evidence clearly contradicted you."

"Yes," Gennaro said smugly, "and I'm here to represent Mr. Regis. If you leave know, I promise to put in a good word for you." Kirkpatrick nodded appropriately and ran off and out the door. Gennaro scoffed and whispered to himself, "Like I'm going to recommend that moron."

Gennaro retuned to the interrogation room and said to the officers, "Do you mind if I have a word with my client privately?" The officers grumbled as they cleared out of the room.

Ed Regis was clearly confused as he asked, "Who the hell are you?"

Gennaro smirked as he replied, "I suppose you don't recognize me. I'm Donald Gennaro, the world's best lawyer."

Regis stared at Gennaro before he replied, "Never heard of you."

Gennaro scoffed before he continued; "Look, I'm hear to get you out of jail. I've never lost a case so just tell me what they've got against you."

Regis hesitated before replying, "They say that I used my cell phone to falsely accuse myself of the murder of Dr. Henry Wu. Since there is no evidence of a murder, I'm currently being charged with obstruction of justice, but since Henry Wu hasn't been seen in days, I might me charged with murder. I didn't kill Henry Wu and I know he's alive. I'll even bet he's the one who used my cell phone to call in his own fake murder."

"What evidence do they have against you?"

"Well," Regis said, "They haven't found my cell phone and the phone's been out of service area for days, but they have found my car abandoned in the area that I supposedly killed Dr. Wu."

"Why was your car there?"

"Well," Regis said, "It's Hammond's project. Hammond told be deliver some documents which were clearly for his theme park, but Henry tagged along to make sure that I didn't look at the plans. I led us into the middle of nowhere and stopped the car and told him to get the map from of the trunk. While he was checking the trunk I ran off with the plans and escaped on a stashed motorcycle. One my way to the airport, I was ambushed by cops."

"Have you read the plans?"

"Not all of it. All I was able to read is that this theme park is on an island somewhere off the coast of Central America."

Gennaro sighed before replying, "At this point, the best case scenario is for you to plead guilty to the obstruction charges."

"But I'll miss the company summit!"

"No you won't," Gennaro replied calmly. "Since John Hammond and Henry Wu are conveniently missing, you are technically the manager of the Palo Alto InGen chapter. That means you can use company resources. Just use the company's money as bail and you'll be able to attend the summit."

Regis nodded before replying, "Well, Mr. Gennaro, if I didn't know any better I'd say you had a hidden agenda."

"You quick as a whip," Gennaro replied. "If we put our minds together, we'll be able to uncover Hammond's project by any means necessary.

The following day, Howard King waited at the helicopter for Jessica Wu so they could leave for Costa Rica. Jessica ran out on the helipad and yelled to King so he could hear he over the noise of the helicopter, "I haven't had the chance to speak with you before. Maybe know we'll get to know each other!"

King nodded appropriately as Jessica boarded the plane. King looked around the helipad and pulled out a handgun and made sure it was loaded. King slipped it back in his pocket and climbed in the helicopter as it began to ascend.


	9. And the Chaos Begins

Chapter 9: And the Chaos Begins

10 minutes into the helicopter flight, Jessica leaned over and asked King, "Have you ever been in a helicopter?" King nodded and replied, "Once, on my honeymoon."

"You're married?"

"Not anymore. We got divorced a couple months back, but she still loves me, she just doesn't realize it yet."

The rest of the flight was ridden in silence and King and Jessica wasted no time in boarding their boat to Isla Nublar. Jessica stared off across the water as King contemplated his next move. King stared at Jessica and slowly reached for his gun. _"I could kill her right now," _he thought. _"The only witnesses would be a handful of Costa Ricans and they'll keep quiet with a small payoff. I could do it right now." _King removed his gun and aimed directly at Jessica's head. King motioned is finger on the trigger as his hand began to shake profusely. King's finger moved slowly towards the trigger until Jessica spun around sporadically. King rapidly his the gun behind his back before Jessica could see it. Jessica then said, "Hey, guess what!"

"What?" King replied, not trying to seem suspicious. Jessica didn't seem to notice King's guiltiness and replied, "My brother said he was working on a theme park on an island. Maybe he was talking about Isla Nublar. Hay! Maybe was can ride a roller coaster!" King smirked at Jessica's enthusiasm as he tucked his gun away in his back pocket. Jessica skipped down to the lower decks and napped until the boat docked at Isla Nublar.

In the Control Room, Ray Arnold had just finished a conversation on the phone he'd just installed and continued to read Dr. Malcolm's book. Arnold continued to read and began to jot down notes:

Dr. Malcolm believes that one source of power causes immediate failure. Remember to create auxiliary power source.

Dr. Malcolm believes that a single person manning a system will always cause chaos. Remember to hire someone else to run the security fences.

Dr. Malcolm believes that little mistakes can cause massive chaos. Remember to devise plan to get Jurassic Park back online in case of minor problem.

Dr. Malcolm believes that-

Arnold was interrupted by a knock on the door. Arnold rolled his chair over to the door and opened it to see that it was Shaffer, on of the electricians Arnold hired to work on the generator room. Shaffer took off his hat and said, "Mr. Arnold, I thought you should know, one of the workers that Hammond hired heard some noises from the port, but he was to afraid to check it out. He said it sounded like a boat docking. At least that's what I think he said. I don't speak much Spanish."

"I'm sure it's nothing to worry about," Arnold said, "I'm sure they're just more workers sent over by John, but just to make sure I'll get him on speaker. Arnold dialed the number for the Isla Sorna laboratory to hear Wu's voice.

Arnold tilted his chair and said, "Henry, I have one of my workers here, his name is Shaffer, and he claims that one of John's workers heard a boat docking. I just called to ask if John had sent some knew workers."

"No," he replied, "John has stated on numerous occasions that he'd rather die than pay one more employee than he needed. Are you sure that's what he heard?

Shaffer walked over to the speakerphone and said, "I'm not entirely sure, he did say it in Spanish, but I did take some Spanish classes in high school and I'm pretty sure he said that he had heard a boat docking."

"I'll ask John," Wu replied, "but I think you should go check it out just in case."

Wu hung up the phone and headed to the office that Hammond was typing on a computer that Arnold had sent over the day before. "John, Ray Arnold claims that one of his workers head one of your workers say that an unidentified boat has docked on Isla Nublar."

Hammond removed his hat and clenched it as he whispered angrily, "Biosyn."

Back on Isla Nublar, Arnold and Shaffer walked carefully to wear the Costa Rican worker claimed he heard the boat dock. "Yeah," Shaffer mumbled, "There's that boat." Arnold tiptoed out first and motioned for Shaffer to follow.

"What's up with the recon?" Shaffer inquired. "There's no one here." Arnold scoffed as Shaffer walked by normally. Shaffer and Arnold casually boarded the boat as one of the workers asked something in Spanish."

Arnold was clearly confused and asked Shaffer what he had said. Shaffer replied, "I couldn't understand all of it, he did say el hombre, which means guy and he said muchacha, which means girl. I think he was asking where they were."

"Ask him who paid them to bring them here." Shaffer did his beginner Spanish attempt on a sentence and the Costa Rican's initial expression was confused, but soon realized what Shaffer was trying to ask and replied something else in Spanish.

Shaffer turned to Arnold and replied, "He says he doesn't know who they are, and that they paid in cash."

Meanwhile, Howard King was getting tired of Jessica Wu's annoying rants. Jessica wouldn't shut up. "Huh. This isn't what I expected at all. This is just a bunch of trees! Where's the roller coaster? Where's the concession stand? Where's the-"

"You know, "King interrupted, "I just remembered that I have to go do something back at the boat. You go find your brother and make sure to get all the information you can on this park."

"Yeah," she whined, "Like why would they need a geneticist for a theme park." King smirked and began to walk off. _"I'm weak," _he thought. _"No matter how annoying she is, I just can't kill someone on purpose. I guess I should just quit-"_

"Hey," someone interrupted from afar. "Whoever's on this island, you are trespassing! Leave know and I promise I won't press charges!" King began to sweat profusely. He slowly spun around to see Jessica was walking forward as if she hadn't heard anything. King knew he needed to run, but he didn't know how many people we're looking for him. If he we're caught, he knew that Henry Wu would be able to identify him from the cell phone he had left behind on his previous trip to the island. He needed a distraction. King slowly tiptoed back to where Jessica was walking and pulled out his handgun. Just like before, King flinched as his finger moved closer to the trigger. King put the gun away as another voice yelled something in a muffled Spanish. King didn't know what he had said, but from the direction is seemed to come from, he figured it was the same thing the other guy had already said.

This time, Jessica turned around. "I thought you said you had to go back to the boat?"

"I do," King replied. "I- uh- stopped to tie my shoe." Jessica giggled and continued to walk the other way, once again ignoring the voices. King pulled out his gun again, but this time, didn't flinch. King pulled the trigger in the direction of Jessica Wu.


	10. King's New Job

Chapter 10: King's New Job

Arnold and Shaffer spun around upon hearing the gunshot, followed by a blood-curdling scream. "It came from that way!" Arnold said, pointing in the direction of the gunshot sound. Arnold and Shaffer arrived at the shootout location to see that Jessica Wu had been shot in the lower leg. Arnold scooted closer, lifting Jessica's leg saying, "She'll live, but we have to get her back to the Visitor's Center." Shaffer nodded and added, "Okay, I'll go look for who fired that shot."

Meanwhile, Howard King was running profusely. _"I'm still too weak," _King thought. _"Even when my life depended on it, I still couldn't kill her. Either way, her wound should still be enough of a cover for me to escape-"_ King's thoughts were stopped when Shaffer jumped out of the trees and landed on King. King rolled over and was punched directly in the face and was starting to lose consciousness. Shaffer punched King again as blood began to trickle down King's cheek. King peered over and saw that the gun was resting behind Shaffer. King managed to shove Shaffer of him. And began to crawl over to the gun. Shaffer picked up a log and knocked King flat in his stomach before he could reach the gun. Shaffer dropped the log and walked over to the gun, but was tripped and knocked his head on a nearby tree before he could reach it. King, incredibly weak, motioned over to the gun and managed to grab it before Shaffer knocked him with the log. King was able to roll out of the way before Shaffer hit him with the log again. King wobbled up and began to run into the woods sporadically as Shaffer soon followed. Shaffer began to close in and jumped in the air a got ready to land on King. King spun around and, on impulse, pulled the trigger that was aimed at Shaffer's head. Shaffer's lifeless body landed on King. King shrieked but was able to shove the body off of him.

King ran back to the main road and went back to boat. _"I'm done for. Once Jessica Wu stabilizes, she'll point me out as the gunman, find that man's body, put two and two together and both Lewis and I will be sent to jail. I should have killed her when I had the chance." _King continued to run and arrived back at the boat. "Oh, I'm so glad that you're still here. Please, get me back to Costa Rica immediately."

"Actually," said a familiar voice from below deck. "There's been a change of plans." John Hammond stepped out from below deck and King stumbled backwards in fear and shock. King pulled out his gun and pulled the trigger, only to find out that the gun was out of ammo. "Only two bullets! I thought I put in three!"

Hammond stepped closer and said," That's not my problem." Hammond snapped his finger and two of the Costa Rican workers grabbed King by his arm and dragged him as they followed Hammond. Hammond ordered the men to drop King and they did as they were told and left the Visitor's Center. Hammond turned around and noticed that Ray Arnold was already there with Jessica Wu. Hammond turned back to King and said, "Don't you think of leaving," Hammond motioned over to Arnold and asked, "Who is this?"

"I don't know," Arnold replied. "She's been shot in the lower leg and isn't stable enough yet for her to speak." Arnold turned is head slightly and saw King leaning on the wall, clenching his arm to stop the bleeding. "Is that the guy?"

"I believe so," Hammond replied, "He did have a gun." Hammond pulled out the gun and handed it to Arnold. Arnold took a close look at the gun and replied, "This is an ASP." Hammond tilted his head in confusion as Arnold replied, "Where'd he get this? Look. It has custom-tuned springs, a smaller barrel than other ASPs…" Arnold's voiced trailed upon seeing that Hammond wasn't following him. "It's a spy gun, John. This gun is only issued to the Marines—Special Forces specifically. Only people like James Bond get to use guns like this."

"How do you know?"

"I used to be in Special Forces," Arnold replied, twirling the gun around his finger. Hammond chuckled before replying, "So is this the gun he used to shoot her?"

"Well," Arnold replied, "I won't able to tell until I can get the bullet out, but there isn't any other gun on the island, so it's pretty safe to assume that this is the gun." Arnold opened the cartridge and said, "No more bullets…" Arnold walked over angrily to King and asked, "Where's Shaffer?"

King hesitated before replying, "It was an accident. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it." Arnold punched King in the mouth and walked back over to Hammond. "This guy's a killer and doesn't deserve to live. I say we dump him over the ledge and never speak of him again."

"Not a bad idea," Hammond replied.

"Wait!" King protested, "I'll do anything! I'll tell you who she is, and I'll tell you who I work for!"

"Please," Hammond replied. "We could just wait until she regains consciousness for he to tell us her name and we already know you work for Biosyn, Howard King." King was surprised that Hammond not only knew that he worked for Biosyn, but also knew who he was, but nevertheless responded, "Okay, I'll help you build Jurassic Park for free."

Arnold stepped forward and said, "Listen, nothing you offer-"

"Not so fast, Ray," Hammond replied. "Cheap labor is exactly what we need. We make Mr. King work here until the company summit in a little more than a month, and we let him go back."

Arnold gave Hammond a close stare and stormed off in the direction of the Control Room, but not before Hammond yelled, "Oh, and Ray, install a radar so we can make sure Biosyn doesn't pay us another visit." King attempted to stand, but his leg was too bruised up. Hammond went over to King and said, "You can rest up here and don't bother escaping; I've already sent your boat back to Costa Rica. King nodded as Jessica Wu began to wake up. King groan from pain as he asked, "Do you still want to know who that is?" Hammond nodded as King continued, "That's Jessica Wu, Henry Wu's sister." Hammond was clearly surprised at what King had said, but he made no attempt at calling Wu, who was still back on Isla Sorna.

Jessica Wu sat up to see that John Hammond was standing across the room speaking with Ray Arnold who had returned from the control room smoking a cigarette. Arnold was adamant as he said, "Henry's on the phone. I have him on hold and he insists on knowing what was the problem I called about."

Hammond hesitated before replying, "Tell him it was just a bunch of tourists that got lost. If he finds out his sister is here, he might rethink his job here at Jurassic Park. We need to withhold this information from him until at least he figures out how to clone the dinosaurs."

"That could take months," Arnold insisted, "and if we don't tell, she will." Arnold noticed Jessica was standing up and turned around, to which Hammond soon followed. Hammond began to talk, but was interrupted by Jessica asking, "Where am I?" She turned to Hammond and Arnold and asked, "Who are you two?"

Hammond was shocked. _"I understand that she doesn't recognize Ray, but she's seen me before on numerous occasions." _Hammond sat on a nearby chair and asked, "Do you know who that man is over there?"

Jessica turned to see King and shook her head as Hammond asked, "Do you know who you are?" Jessica shook her head. Hammond began to chuckle as he said to Arnold, "This could really work to our advantage."


	11. Welcome to the Jungle

Chapter 11: Welcome to the Jungle

The morning sun soon came out and shone on Isla Nublar where Howard King was resting in the Visitor's Center and Jessica Wu was resting in one of the empty employee rooms. Henry Wu had been successfully thrown off track and isn't aware of Jessica's presence on Isla Nublar.

John Hammond was still asleep, but Ray Arnold hadn't slept a wink. The radar had been successfully brought on the island and was being installed to ensure Biosyn wouldn't pay them another visit. Another one was being installed on Isla Sorna, but Wu wasn't informed why.

Arnold continued to collaborate the computers until Hammond stumbled in saying, "The InGen company summit is exactly a month and I've figured out the perfect job for you."

"Actually," Arnold said, not turning around as he continued to type. "I'm actually busy collaborating the computer system to work in sync with the electric fences. I actually have Howard King dragging them himself."

Hammond seemingly ignored Arnold and said, "Jessica Wu is downstairs eating Frosted Flakes. I've managed to persuade her that her name is Alexis Trusdale."

Arnold interrupted with a puzzled look as Hammond explained, "Alexis is my granddaughter's name. Anyways, you are taking her to Kenya with you and you are going to bring back a game warden for Jurassic Park from a reserve that I didn't even knew I owned."

"I can't," Arnold protested. "I can't keep a secret like this from Henry or Jessica." Hammond shook his head and began to chuckle. "Ray, you always say you can do anything that you get paid for, why should this be any different?"

Arnold sighed and replied. "Give me an hour and if I'm not at the helipad, you'll know why."

Back at Biosyn, Dodgson was confused on why he hadn't heard from Jessica Wu or Howard King, but he wasn't worried. Dodgson began to shuffle through his Plan B files until a Biosyn employee came in and said, "Mr. Dodgson, This came for you." The employee tossed him a manila envelope before exiting. Dodgson opened the envelope and pulled out a nametag with his picture reading Marcus Jackson.

"Perfect," Dodgson grinned. "With this, I'll be able to attend the InGen summit." Dodgson cackled as he pulled out another nametag with the name Richard Sorensen written on it with Howard King's picture on it. "Well," Dodgson said as he tossed it into the trashcan. "I won't be needing this."

Back on Isla Nublar, Ray Arnold reluctantly sat in the helicopter waiting for Jessica Wu. Jessica ran into the helicopter and yelled over the helicopter's noise, "You're Ray Arnold, right?"

Arnold nodded; relieved to hear that Hammond had told her his real name. Arnold was uneasy lying, but he did anyways. "And you're Alexis Trusdale, right?"

"I guess," she replied as the helicopter began to pull up, "or at least that's what John Hammond tells me." Arnold stared forward before asking, "What else did John tell you?"

Jessica smiled as she replied, "Mr. Hammond clarified for me that I work for a company call InGen as an intern and that I'm going to Kenya with you to find a game warden for his zoo. He emphasized the word zoo for some reason, but that's beside the point."

"Did he tell you about any other of the InGen employees? Perhaps, someone named Henry?" Jessica shook her head and asked, "Am I supposed to?"

"No," Arnold lied. "Just wondering." The rest of the flight was just unimportant conversation until the helicopter landing in the middle of an empty field. Arnold stepped out to see a clearly angry man wearing a brown uniform and wearing a brown hat holding a hunting gun. "Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing? The helipad's a mile south from here. You're in the middle of the preserve! You're lucky I don't shoot you!"

"Save your breath," Arnold instructed. "The pilot only speaks Spanish. He can't understand a word you're saying." The man didn't reply as Arnold extended his hand and said, "How rude of me, "I'm Ray Arnold. I work of InGen. The young woman behind me is Jess- uh, Alexis Trusdale, also works for InGen."

The man didn't seem any calmer and didn't shake Arnold's hand. Arnold lowered his hand as Jessica cautiously hopped out. The man continued to stare at Arnold in anger as he asked, "Well, Ray, what do you want?"

"I'm glad you asked," Arnold said. "InGen is building a zoo on a remote island where the animals exhibited will be unique to say the least. We've come here to interview all of your game wardens and choose which will be the best to protect the visitors from our animals and vice versa."

The man had clearly lost his anger and was now even smirking as he said, "We only have one game warden. Robert Muldoon."

"Really?" Arnold asked in shock, surprised to hear that one man could protect such a large expanse. "And were is this Robert Muldoon?"

The man chuckled before replying, "You're looking at him." Arnold smiled, but Jessica was still hiding behind Arnold. "I'll get the Explorer and give you a lift back to the inn." Muldoon began to walk off as Arnold turned around and asked, "What are you so scared of?"

"I'm not sure," Jessica replied. "For some reason, I think I'm afraid of the gun, even though I know that he would shoot me." Muldoon came back and Jessica hopped in the back seat. Arnold stepped closer and mumbled to himself; "My God, she doesn't even remember being shot."

Arnold slid into the passenger seat and said, "This is a nice car. Do you have any with roofs on it?"

"Oh, yeah," Muldoon replied. "These are just for studying the animals. Lots of tourists come and expect to see some sort of protection between them and the animals. What they don't realize is that these animals are actually quite tame. How about your zoo?"

"Well," Arnold replied, "Let's just say that the animals you're used to watching are very different from these animals."

The trio arrived back at the inn and as Jessica ran to the bathroom, Arnold and Muldoon sat at the only table in the lobby. The room was deserted, so Arnold knew that this was probably the best time to ask. "So, are you interested in working on our zoo?"

"I don't know," Muldoon retorted. "I don't know anything about this park. Where it is, what it looks like, and what kind of weapons I'll need."

"Then come with me back to Isla Nublar and as your questions will be answered." Muldoon was reluctant, but agreed. Jessica exited the bathroom to see that Muldoon and Arnold were already in the car. Jessica ran and hopped into the backseat and returned to the helicopter. The three noticed that there was a tiger resting near the helicopter and the pilot had locked all the doors and was cowering in fear inside.

Muldoon stopped the car abruptly and ran over to the tiger. Arnold noticed that he had left his gun behind and was ready to see how this played out. Muldoon began to talk to the tiger and the tiger seemed to understand him. The tiger began to slink away as Jessica came running with Arnold coming behind, lighting up another cigarette as he ran. "That was amazing," Jessica complimented. "If you can do that to a tiger, you're a shoe-in for the job."

"I wouldn't be too sure," Arnold interrupted, "Our animals can be rowdy."

"What are your animals?" Muldoon insisted.

Arnold chuckled before relying, "You'll see, you'll see." The trio entered the building and began their thirteen-hour flight back to Isla Nublar.

Back at InGen headquarters, Gennaro had been called back to the head office of Cowain, Swain, and Ross, leaving Regis in charge of the search. He knew where the park was, but he needed to know what was on it before he confronted Hammond at the summit. Regis tilted Hammond's chair back until the phone began to ring. "Regis cautiously picked up the phone and heard a familiar voice say, "Mr. Regis, or should I say, Mr. President of InGen."

"Dr. Malcolm," Regis replied. "How'd you get this number?"

"InGen is being very publicized these days with the disappearances of John Hammond and Henry Wu. Just another byproduct from Chaos Theory Industries. As a matter of fact, I wasn't even planning on buying a newspaper until I read the front page. That's Chaos Theory."

Regis didn't responds Malcolm continued. "Oh yeah, to make matters worse, the Law offices of Cowain, Swain and Ross are suing InGen for about 2.5 million dollars for misleading them about InGen's theme park." Regis lowered the phone and mumbled, "Gennaro. He's not working with me; he's working against me." Malcolm continued to rant, not noticing that Regis wasn't listening. Regis hung up and left Malcolm talking to himself and called Gennaro's office.

Mr. Regis," he said. "I'm surprised it took you so long to get back to me. I'm sorry it had to come to this, but since you don't know what's on the island, I'm going to make sure the InGen tells, or goes bankrupt. It's really your choice."

"Wait." Regis pleaded. "Hammond will be back for the summit. Wait until then." Gennaro didn't reply, only scoffed before hanging up. "Okay," Regis said to himself. "If Donald Gennaro wants to play hardball, so can I."


	12. Suspicions and Confusion

Chapter 12: Suspicions and Confusion

"Birds," Muldoon guessed as he stepped out of the helicopter an into the night sky of Isla Nublar. Arnold sighed in aggravation and replied, "You've already guessed that four times and I kept saying no. Isla Nublar will not house birds. Well, it will. Well, we are building a birdcage, but it's not for birds. I think they're not birds. They're actually reptiles. I think."

Muldoon clearly stopped listening halfway into Arnold's sporadic explanation and Jessica wasn't listening at all. Muldoon continued to walk down the steps of the helipad and asked, "I don't know if you realize it, but you just described a dragon." Arnold ignored Muldoon as he lighted up another cigarette and followed Jessica and Muldoon into the dirt road.

Except for Arnold telling a resting Howard King to get back to work, the rest of the walk back to the Control Room was in silence. John Hammond is going to want to speak with both of you. He should be at the Visitor's Center." Arnold began to walk into the Control Room until he realized that neither Muldoon nor Jessica knew the way. Arnold explained the directions to Muldoon and Jessica before entering he Control Room.

Jessica took the lead as Muldoon soon followed as he asked, "You name's Alexis Trusdale, right?" Jessica unknowingly nodded and added, "I think."

Muldoon scoffed lightly as he continued. "I don't suppose you know what going on here, do you?" Jessica shook her head and said; "I'm 22 and I just learned my name yesterday." Muldoon remembered Arnold's explanation of a construction accident that Arnold had told him, unaware of the truth. "As a matter of fact," Jessica said as she stopped walking, "I haven't even looked in a mirror since the accident. I don't even know what I look like."

"Trust me," Muldoon replied. "You look beautiful." Muldoon stopped walking until Jessica giggled and added, "That's very nice of you to say, Mr. Muldoon."

"Please," Muldoon insisted. "Call me Robert."

Jessica and Muldoon arrived at the Visitor's Center to an awaiting Hammond. Muldoon introduced himself, and subsequently asked, "So, what kind of animals are you housing here? I've pretty much learned how to communicate with most animals and this shouldn't be any different."

"How wrong you are," Hammond corrected. "Come with he to the kitchen and I'll explain over dinner." Half an hour passed as Jessica and Muldoon arrived in the half completed dining room with three plates of what appeared to be mud assembled at the table.

"Ray won't be joining us," Hammond said as he entered the room from the door at the other end of the room, "but that doesn't mean that we can't have a good time without him." Muldoon stared at the food as if he were about to throw up, as Jessica couldn't even look at it.

"Now I know my cooking isn't the best," Hammond apologized, "but there are more important matters to discuss right now. Robert, how much money would it take to employ you here."

"I don't work for money," Muldoon said, trying to keep his lunch down as he sat on the opposite side of the table than Hammond. "I work for the animals, and if I don't know what kind of animals I'm working with, I'll get right back on that helicopter and go back to my reserve in Kenya."

"First of all," Hammond started, only pausing to glace at Jessica, who was holding the spoonful of food only inches away from her face and not moving, and turned back to Muldoon saying, "All right, Robert, fine. If you really want to know what kind of animals we will have here, I'll tell you. It's dinosaurs."

Jessica began to choke for a few seconds on the food until she managed to calm down. The was a long silence in the room until Jessica said, "You know what, this isn't half bad. It's somewhere between awful and somewhat terrible, and I taste cinnamon. Do I taste cinnamon?"

Hammond and Muldoon ignored her as Muldoon slowly stood up ad said, "Well Mr. Hammond, I've got to tell you, you almost had me there. You brought me all the way over here to waste my time. No if you'll excuse me I have some real animals that need taking care of." Muldoon strode off and ignored all attempts from Hammond to get him to come back.

Muldoon continued to walk down the hallway he came from until he stopped and said to himself, "Wait a minute. I'm on an island. That clever John Hammond's got me stuck here, leaving the preserve I the hand of the trainees."

Back in the kitchen, Jessica continued to stare at her food, trying to forget what Hammond had just said. After a few minutes of silence, Jessica finally said, "Okay, I'm sure that I used to know that dinosaurs were going to be here, but even so, I'd, and perhaps Robert as well, would like to see some proof."

"Well," Hammond started as he stood up. "I could have Henry fax me what he has so far." Hammond froze, hoping that Jessica wouldn't recognize the name Henry. Luckily, she didn't. Jessica ran over to Hammond as suggested, "We then call this Henry guy and tell him to fax what he has. It might be enough to keep Robert here." Hammond nodded and pulled out his walkie-talkie.

Arnold voice came over the other line, "What is it John."

Hammond hesitated before replying, "Have Henry fax over everything he has ready on the cloning formula. I'll be there in ten minutes to pick it up."

In the control room, Arnold put away the walkie-talkie and dialed the number for Isla Sorna. After two minutes of mindless ringing, Henry came over the phone.

Arnold wasted no time in saying, "Hammond wants the cloning formula."

"Nice to talk to you to," Henry said sarcastically over the line. Arnold didn't reply as Wu continued. "Does Hammond really think I've already gotten the cloning formula perfected?"

"No,' Arnold replied quickly, "but I think it might have something to do with Robert Muldoon, Jurassic Park's potential game warden."

"Tell him I can't," Wu replied. "The formula isn't ready and a formula as sensitive as this could go through hundreds of revisions before it's complete. The one I have now isn't even close to finish and could be completely different than the final copy."

"Just send it over!" Arnold commanded. Wu stayed speechless until Arnold replied, "I'm sorry, Henry, I've just got some stuff on my mind."

"Well then, tell me."

"No offense," Henry, but you're the last person I could tell." Wu hung up the phone and minutes later, faxed over the incomplete formula. Hammond walked in and took the formula from Arnold without even looking at it.

After a few minutes of searching, Hammond found Muldoon outside the Control Building talking with Jessica Wu. Hammond stepped in between them and handed the paper to Muldoon as he said, "This should prove everything."

"Not really," Muldoon replied. "These are just bunch of words and numbers that means nothing to me." Muldoon paused abruptly and stared at the bottom of the sheet of paper. "What does this say," he asked Jessica. "Velociraptor," Jessica mumbled slowly, as if she didn't know what it was.

"That's what I thought. Mr. Hammond, do you know what a velociraptor is?" Muldoon said as he shaved the paper in Hammond's face."

"Of course," Hammond said as he took the paper from Muldoon's hands. "It's a dinosaur."

"It's no dinosaur," Muldoon retorted. "Velociraptors are killing machines. You can't have them here. No matter how much security you have, raptors will find a way to escape. They're too dangerous."

"And that's your job," Hammond replied.

For a while, there was a prolonged silence until Muldoon replied, "Lucky for you, Alexis here has convinced me to stay." Jessica smiled a very prideful smile as Muldoon began to walk back inside, soon followed by Jessica and Hammond.

King, meanwhile, was hiding on the other side of the wall and heard the entire conversation. "Alexis?" he asked himself. "That Muldoon guy doesn't now the truth." King stopped talking to himself and thought for a few seconds before continuing. "And being the good person I am, I think it's my job to inform him."


	13. Company Swap

Chapter 13: Company Swap

Robert Muldoon sat alone in the Visitor Center kitchen, chugging down a beer. Well, at least he wished he were alone. Jessica Wu was right across from him and refused to leave regardless of how many times he insisted on it. "You should go," he insisted. "It's late."

"You haven't answered my question," she replied. "How do you know that velociraptors are killing machines? They haven't actually done any killing for about sixty-five million years."

"If I tell you, will you go to sleep?" Jessica nodded enthusiastically. "Well," he began. "My father was Samuel Muldoon. He was a well-known hunter thought the world. I'm sure you've heard of him."

Jessica nodded. She really didn't recall if she did or not, but she didn't want Muldoon to stop in the middle of his story. "What people don't know," he continued, "is my mother. Emily Muldoon was a soft-spoken college student steadfast on becoming a paleontologist, but when she met my father, he insisted that she had to drop college top be with him. My mother constantly told me that her decision then was the worst one she ever made in her entire life."

"So she dropped out from college?" Jessica interrupted.

Muldoon gave her an annoyed stare, but Jessica didn't seem to catch on. "Yes," Muldoon replied. "She dropped out of college. She married him only a year after and a year after that, my sister was born. That's when the trouble stared. My father began to drink excessively and he began to get violent with my mother. I was born when my sister was three. Three years passed and the abusive behavior continued. My sister later told me that she never left him because she had nowhere to go. She had decided she had no other choice. When my sister was seven and I was four, my mother committed suicide. I don't remember her well, but there is one this she told me everyday. It's the only words I can remember her say."

"What?" Jessica asked enthusiastically. Apparently, the laws of courtesy had no hold on Jessica.

Muldoon stared directly into Jessica's eyes and said, "Your father is a velociraptor. He lures women into his trap, promising them a good life. Eventually, he begins his strike, until there is no life left in them."

For once, Jessica was speechless, which seemed to comfort Muldoon. "That's it." He said. "And, she was right. When I was about twelve, my father remarried with the same end result. My father married again when I was seventeen. My sister got a court order so that I could live with her so I wouldn't have to endure my father slowly killing another prey."

Jessica didn't have time to respond. Muldoon left to finish off his beer in peace.

Ed Regis, meanwhile, was sitting in chair, not knowing exactly what to do. He had ordered Hammond's assistant not to answer any calls from Cowain, Swain, and Ross. Regis was out of jail on bail, which met he couldn't leave the city. The only thing he could do about Donald Gennaro was argue with him, and since he was the lawyer, that decision was a lost cause.

Regis tilted back in his chair before a knock there came a knock on the door. Regis was iffy about opening the door, but decided to after much thinking. Regis didn't recognize the woman at the door.

"Mr. Regis," she said. "Michelle King. Howard King's ex-wife." Regis still didn't recognize her. "I'm here because I've been trying to contact my ex-husband, but he hasn't been answering his phone."

"I'm sure that's a problem," Regis said, "but I don't see what that has to do with me."

"You will," she replied. "For about a week, I've been working with a private investigator to locate the origin of his last call. It came from an island named Isla Nublar. A little bit more digging revealed that InGen purchased said island a few months ago as part of a deal with the Costa Rican government. I bet you're wondering where you fit into all this."

"It's crossed my mind."

"As much as I hate Howard, my son still loves him and I would be the worst mother ever were I not to do everything in my power to bring him back safely."

"What makes you think he's in danger?" Regis asked.

"It's been a week since his last call. I usually don't go two days without a call. If you help me find out where Howard is, I can get you in touch with some people high in Biosyn."

"Biosyn?" Regis asked, shocked. "I may hate Hammond and don't particularly like Henry Wu for what he did to me in the woods, but that doesn't mean I'm going to turn on them and join Biosyn. I have morals, Miss King."

"No you don't," Michelle replied.

"True," Regis agreed, "but before I give you any power in InGen, I want it in writing that I will be rewarded with a position in Biosyn, and I'm talking about a high position. No lower than press secretary."

Michelle stood silent for a few seconds before picking up the phone on Regis's desk and began to dial. "Frank," she said into the receiver. "Go ahead and sign the papers. One I call you back, you can file them. If all goes well, Mr. Ed Regis will become Biosyn's new Senior Vice-President."

Michelle hung up the phone and waited for Regis to respond. "I don't know what to tell you," he said. "I've got to be honest. I don't know any more about Isla Nublar than you do."

"Trust me," Michelle replied, "I know a lot more than you do. That's not the information that I need. I need to know all of Isla Nublar's staff and their location of they're not currently on the island."

"Trust me," Regis said glumly. "I've checked. They're all on either Nublar or Sorna and their going to be there until the company summit and in case you haven't heard, Donald Gennaro and his group of super lawyers have made it their job to destroy InGen before than can happen."

"What about their family," Michelle requested. "Any information I can get is as good as any."

"Now that you mention it," Regis said as he began to open random files on the computer. "There is one. According to InGen logs, Ray Arnold has been calling his family from the island at least once a day. If anyone has any information regarding the island, she will."

Back on the island, Robert Muldoon had gone outside to finish his beer is silence, but was soon obvious that he wouldn't be left alone. Howard King was coming up the path. "Ray Arnold tells me that you're the one who killed one of the employees. I don't get along with murderers."

"Understandable," King replied, "but how do you feel about liars?" Muldoon was now seriously interested in what King was saying. "You see, I didn't come alone. You friend Alexis was with me, but after a series of unfortunate events, she was left with amnesia. John Hammond decided to cover it up, mainly to keep another employee from quitting."

"I don't believe you," Muldoon shot back. "I'm sure you don't" King replied, "So don't take my word for it. You friend Alexis Trusdale is really Jessica Muldoon, sister of InGen chief geneticist Henry Wu."

"Hey," Ray Arnold yelled as he came through the door. "You have a job to do Howard. You don't have time to be lollygagging." Howard nodded in agreement before walked back down the path. "Did Howard bother you?"

"No," Muldoon replied, "He just wanted to have a conversation in English for once."


	14. Nowhere is Safe

Chapter 14: Nowhere is Safe

Two days passed. Robert Muldoon was having a hard time forgetting the conversation he had with Howard King. Ed Regis was preparing his new office is the Biosyn branch. Ian Malcolm was keeping upon current events. The only person doing something productive was Michelle King.

Michelle had arrived in Denver, Colorado the night before, but it took her until the next day to find the Arnold house, as it was unlisted. Michelle stepped out of the taxi and onto the front lawn of the Arnold house.

She paid the taxi driver, not once taking her eyes off of the beautiful two-story house. Arnold defiantly had money. The house was a bright yellow, recently painted over, along with the latest toys spread on the front lawn as if they were rocks.

Michelle walked up to the front door and knocked lightly. She took a deep breath as the door swung up. Michelle looked down to see a girl, no older than five, staring at her. "Hello," Michelle said nicely. "I'm looking for Sandra Arnold. Is that your mother?"

The girl didn't answer, but she didn't need to. Sandra was standing right behind her. "Yes," Sandra replied for her daughter. "She is. The next question is who are you?"

Michelle chuckled a little bit. "Yes, my name is Michelle King. I work for InGen, the same company that your husband Ray works at. I don't want this to be uncomfortable, so I'll explain why I'm here right now. InGen is currently working on a very secret project on Isla Nublar. Unfortunately, our rival company Biosyn somehow got a hold of some of the information. InGen has sent me, along with hundreds of other employees, to question their families just in case the information may have been accidentally leaked through there."

Sandra stood at the doorway in deep thought for a few second. "Okay," she finally responded. "Come in."

Michelle entered the house, which was just as astounding and beautiful as the outside would lead one to believe. Michelle took a seat across from Sandra at the kitchen table and took out a notepad. Michelle's pen was out of ink, but it didn't matter. She wasn't going to write anything down anyways.

"So," Michelle began her mock interview, "How often do you speak to your husband?"

"Ray has only come back from the island once since going there. Usually, I get a call from him at least three times a week, but we don't talk about anything that relates to his job. Usually he wants to know if our neighbor has figured out that his wife is having an affair on him yet. So for, no."

Michelle chuckled before continuing. "You husband came to visit. Did he bring anything from the island with him?"

"No, or at least nothing he showed me."

"Thank you," Michelle said as she put away her notepad. Sandra had a look on face as if she didn't expect the interview to be over so soon. "There's just one more thing I ask of you. I need to take your answering machine. I can replay any conversation you had with your husband to make sure."

"Make sure of what?" Sandra wasn't being as receptive as she was before. "I told you the truth. I hardly think taking my answering machine is necessary. I consider myself to be a trustworthy person."

"Husbands and wives have complex relationships," Michelle explained. "I should know. I have an ex-husband named Howard. He is a complete idiot in every sense of the word. I hate him with every fiber of my being, which is why I feel I have to lie to him to make him stop coming. I tell him that I'm dating a photographer named Richard Sorensen, but in reality he broke up with me months ago."

"What does this have to do with me?" Sandra inquired.

Michelle hadn't realized the digression in her explanation. "What I'm trying to say is that since I hate my ex-husband so much that I automatically lie to get rid of him, you may be subconsciously lying to protect your husband. This is just a precaution."

Sandra couldn't find anything wrong with your logic. She stood up and disconnected the answering machine from the phone and handed it to Michelle. She also handed Michelle her cell phone. "Sometimes Ray calls me on my cell, too."

"Thank you," Michelle replied as she went for the door. "I'll come back personally to return this when I'm done with it." Sandra and her children waved goodbye as Michelle entered her car and drove away.

Meanwhile, Robert Muldoon stood on the balcony that extended from the top of the visitor center. The workmen told him that platform wasn't complete and wasn't safe to stand on, but they had said it in Spanish and Muldoon wasn't the kind of person to pull out his pocket English-Spanish/Spanish-English dictionary just to figure out what they had said.

Muldoon watched as the other employees drove the trucks around the island, disappearing into the trees to install all of Jurassic Park's intricate circuitries. A new shipment of wiring had just been shipped from Japan, which meant Ray Arnold was working in the field to make sure they were integrated properly. John Hammond was in his bungalow preparing for the company summit, which was only two weeks away. That meant the only employee unaccounted for was Jessica Wu.

"Guess who!" came Jessica's high-pitched voice as she covered Muldoon's eyes.

"Cher," Muldoon replied.

Jessica gave Muldoon a playful punch on the arm. "I do not sound like Cher!" Jessica and Muldoon shared a short laugh, but Muldoon cut his laughing short well before Jessica was ready to stop. "Oh, oh," Jessica continued in her playful voice. "Look like something's not right Robbieville. Why don't you tell Alexis Trusdale all about it?"

The name "Alexis Trusdale" rolled so simply off of Jessica's tongue. There was not doubt that Jessica believed one hundred percent that her name was Alexis Trusdale. Muldoon was about to respond, but Jessica took it upon herself to answer for him. "Oh, I know what it is. You're still worried about those raptor thingies." Jessica made claws with her hands to signify raptors. It made Muldoon crack a smile.

"Yeah," Muldoon replied. "It's just the raptor thingies. I haven't gotten used to the idea yet."

"I completely understand," Jessica replied. It was obvious that she didn't. "If you need some time alone in order to get yourself acquainted with the new idea Robbie, then I will let you get to that. I'm just going to go ahead and wander around the island for a bit with the workers. Toodles!" Jessica skipped off as Muldoon returned to the scenery

"Howard King believes she's Jessica Wu, but she believes she's Alexis Trusdale. This has become a rather sticky situation and there is one man who can clear all this up. Dr. Henry Wu."

The rest of the day went by uneventfully over the skies of Isla Nublar. Muldoon paid off some of the workers to get a boat to Isla Sorna ready for the next day without Hammond knowing. Arnold worked in the field for the rest of the day and Jessica remained in her room for most of the day.

John Hammond had just finished his nightly walk around the Visitor Center to make sure everything was in order. Hammond was pleased as always and headed back towards his bungalow. Hammond entered the stairwell and slowly began to creep down the stairs. Hammond made it halfway down until he heard a noise from above him. Hammond was sure that the employees had turned in for the night.

"Is anyone up there?" Hammond asked. There was no response. Hammond shrugged it off and continued walking down. More sounds came and Hammond was sure that he wasn't imagining them this time. Hammond turned around, but it was too late to react. Someone came up from behind him and deliberately shoved him down the stairs.

Hammond tumbled down and screamed in pain as the mysterious figure dashed down the stairs and into the lobby. Hammond's cries for help were inaudible as the other employees had turned in or were in the par. All except Howard King. Hammond's attacker dashed out of the stairwell as Hammond continued to scream in pain. King stood at the door and managed to put two and two together. On instinct, King extended his arm and Hammond's attacker ran right into it, landing on the ground headfirst.

Ray Arnold came upon the incident as it unfolded and immediately ran over. "What the Hell happened!"

"John Hammond's in the stairwell," King explained. "This man attacked him and I stopped him from escaping. I just thought you should know." Arnold didn't respond and left to help Hammond. King decided not to wait around to find out how this all ended up.


	15. The Truth is Gradually Revealed

Chapter 15: The Truth is (Gradually) Revealed

Robert Muldoon woke up early the next morning. He hadn't heard about the incident in the stairwell the previous night and he wasn't planning on sticking around Isla Nublar long enough to find out about it. He needed to get to Isla Sorna and talk to Henry Wu immediately.

Muldoon exited his room quietly as not to wake up the other employees. He walked down the hallway until he arrived at Jessica Wu's room. The fact that the nameplate on the door read "Alexis Trusdale" made Muldoon crack a smile before knocking on the door. Muldoon knocked again and Jessica finally came to the door. "Robbie?" she asked groggily. "What are you doing here? It's like five in the morning."

"Four forty-five," Muldoon corrected, "but I promise you that I have good reason for this. There's something I have to make sure of and I need you to come along."

"Oh!" Jessica replied ecstatically. "We're sneaking out. This is just like when I was in high school and my parents grounded me just because I missed curfew by ten minutes. At least that's the history I've made up for myself. I'm working on creating a new 8th grade if you want to help."

"Maybe on the boat," Muldoon replied. "We needed to go now." Jessica couldn't contain her excitement and gladly followed Muldoon down to the docks and onto the boat headed for Isla Sorna.

Hours passed. Most of the workers returned to their normal activity also unaware of the incident that occurred in the stairwell. The only people being kept back from their normal duties were John Hammond, Ray Arnold, Howard King, and Hammond's attacker, who had been identified as one of Arnold's engineers named Sebastian Kennedy.

Hammond rested in his bungalow with Arnold at his side. Both were so wrapped up the previous night's incident that Muldoon and Jessica never even crossed their minds. Hammond was finally waking up and Arnold knew exactly what he was going to say. "It wasn't Howard King," Arnold immediately pointed out. "He stopped your attacker from escaping. You'd be dead by now if he wasn't where he was when he was."

Hammond grunted to express his disbelief in Arnold's explanation. "In case you wanted to know, you attacker was one of my engineers, Sebastian Kennedy. I asked him why he did what he did, but he didn't say a word."

"I sincerely hope he's not waiting for a lawyer," Hammond jested. "We'd be here forever. Besides, I'm sure he attacked me for the same reason everyone else on the island would have attacked me. They hate me. He was the only one brave enough to do it."

"It still doesn't fully add up," Arnold explained as he stood up from the seat and began to pace back and forth at the foot of Hammond's bed. "Sebastian Kennedy was one of the first engineers I hired. He's been here almost as long as I have. What took him so long to do what he did? What changed?"

"I still think our friend Mr. King is somewhat involved," Hammond said, "but if you feel that there is another truth that Sebastian Kennedy is hiding from us, then please do what you need to do in order to find out what that is. Keep in mind that the company summit is only thirteen days away."

Arnold left Hammond to recuperate in his bungalow as he met up with Howard King in front of the Visitor Center. "Does Hammond think it was me?" he asked hopefully.

"Yes," Arnold replied calmly. "He does, and the more I think about it, the more I can't seem to find any other explanation. The only reason why I don't blame you like John is because even though you're a murderer, you're not a liar."

King and Arnold arrived at a conference room on the third floor that was being used as an interrogation room. Sebastian Kennedy was brooding within the metallic door. "Do you want to be the bad cop or should I do it?" King asked.

Arnold sarcastically sighed. "I'll going in alone," he explained. "I'm a former Marine. I know how to crack people." King waited outside as Arnold swiped his card and entered the makeshift interrogation room. Sebastian Kennedy was wearing the standard Jurassic Park uniform that Hammond had distributed only a week before. They were pink, which Hammond said was only a test color and that it would be changed to something more appropriate later on.

Kennedy himself had shaggy blonde hair and was somewhere in his mid-twenties. Arnold had never met him prior to hiring him and had never had a real conversation with him, so he had no reason either to trust him or not to trust him. Arnold sat down across from him and adjusted his jacket before saying. "I assume you know why you're here."

"Yes," Kennedy replied. "I do. I'm being accused of attacking John Hammond."

"Good," Arnold replied. "I don't need to ask if you did it or not. I know you did it. The question is why." Kennedy seemed to contemplate an answer, but wound up keeping his mouth shut. "I hope you understand that you will not be imprisoned for what you did. There is no law on this island."

"I know that," Kennedy shot back. "Why else would Howard King still be here? As a matter of fact, you two seem to have become good friends in the time he's been here."

"We're not here to talk about the friendship or lack thereof between Howard King and I. We're here to find out why you pushed John Hammond down the stairs."

"It's none of your business," Kennedy replied. It wasn't a confession, but it was the only thing Sebastian Kennedy had said in which he admitted that he pushed Hammond down the stairs.

"We are not in the United Sates," Arnold pointed out again. "Just like laws that would punish you don't exist here, laws that would protect you also don't exist here. I can do whatever I feel is necessary to find out the truth." Arnold stood up and placed his hand on Kennedy's shoulder as he whispered in his ear. "I'll be back later to today, and if you still decided to withhold evidence, you're going to wish didn't."

The feelings and emotions resonating in Palo Alto, California were completely different than those on Isla Nublar. While Michelle King, who recently arrived home, went though weeks of phone conversations to find any mention of her ex-husband, Ed Regis was happily putting the finishing touches on his office in the Biosyn building.

Regis tilted his swivel chair back. After two full days of moving his stuff, he was officially an employee of Biosyn, which meant that InGen was a floating company with no real leader at the helm. Regis continued to relax until there came a knock on the door. "Hello, Mr. Regis," came the sneaky voice of Lewis Dodgson. "My name is Dr. Lewis Dodgson. I'm sure you've heard of me, or at the very least of one of my henchmen Howard King, although you might remember him as Richard Sorensen."

"Okay," Regis said confidently, "You must be the corporate douchebag that Biosyn sent to spy on InGen and learn its much-wanted technology. Good luck with that. I worked along side John Hammond and Henry Wu and I didn't get a peep out of them. They even got me arrested to throw me off the trail."

"That could mean that Hammond and Wu are cleaver and sneaky," Dodgson suggested, "or that you're an idiot when it comes to corporate espionage. Personally, I think it's the second possibility. Stop by anytime if you ever want to see information gathering done right. My office is on the third floor."

Lunchtime came around over the Caribbean time zone. Robert Muldoon and Jessica Wu finally landed on the shores of Isla Sorna. The duo quickly exited the boat where a man in a white lab coat greeted them. "You must be Robert Muldoon and Alexis Trusdale. I'm Dr. Matt Wright. I can take you to Dr. Wu right now if you want."

"If I may," Jessica interrupted. "As fun as meeting with this Dr. Wu guy sounds, I want walk around. It's a new place. I have to check it out!"

Muldoon was happy with Jessica's interest in the unknown. "I'll go visit Dr. Wu myself," Muldoon replied. "Alexis, you can go with Dr. Wright and explore the island." Jessica hopped with glee before giving Muldoon and bouncing hug. She finally let go and accompanied Dr. Wright on a tour of Isla Sorna.

Muldoon took the main road and arrived at the large building. Muldoon walked through the front doors. The main room was mostly bare with random geneticists walking back and forth. Most of the room ignored Muldoon, even though he stuck out like a sore thumb. Muldoon felt awkward in his khaki pants and unwashed jacket in a room of clean white lab coats.

Muldoon passed through the room and followed the path Dr. Wright explained to him. He arrived at Dr. Wu's office, but the door was locked. "You looking for Dr. Wu?" asked one geneticist. Muldoon nodded. "He's out in the field lab. I can call him to come back if you want."

Muldoon nodded and the man left. Muldoon pulled a chair up and began to wait for Wu. Muldoon was getting impatient and was getting angry at wither Wu or at the geneticist he had just finished talking to. One of them was sure taking their time. Muldoon sat waiting for an hour until the same geneticist came back through the main doors accompanied by Dr. Henry Wu.

"I don't know you," Wu pointed out immediately.

"I'm Robert Muldoon," he introduced himself. "John Hammond hired me as the game warden. I have something to ask you, but it needs to be in private." Wu shrugged and led Muldoon into his pristine office. Muldoon wasted no time n getting down to business. "Dr. Wu, do you have a sister?"

Wu was shocked by the question and at first didn't know exactly how to answer. "Yes," Wu finally replied. "I do. Her name's Jessica. Why do you ask?" Wu was not very happy with such a personal question.

"Do you have a picture of her?" Muldoon asked.

"Mr. Muldoon," Wu complained. "You're going to have to explain before I even think about telling you anything else-"

"Just trust me," Muldoon insisted. Wu sighed and pulled his wallet out of his back pocket. Wu pulled a picture out of the flap and handed it to Muldoon. "That's her two months ago at her birthday party."

The picture was clear. Wu was standing next to her sister who was busy shoving a slice of cake in her mouth when the picture was taken. There was no doubt that Jessica Wu and Alexis Trusdale were one in the same.

Wu forcibly took the picture back and said, "That's her. She's in Palo Alto working as an intern at a genetics company…" Wu stopped explaining as he noticed Muldoon shaking his head.

"You sister is not in Palo Alto," Muldoon began to explain. "You sister is not working as an intern at a genetics company. Your sister is on this island right now."


	16. Truth Hurts

Chapter 16: Truth Hurts

Henry Wu was speechless to say the least. He had dropped the picture of his sister in the midst of the confusion. Muldoon picked it up, but Wu didn't seem to notice. Muldoon pocketed the picture and began to try to wake Wu from his catatonic state.

"Dr. Wu," Muldoon began. "Can you hear me? Hello?"

Wu finally snapped out of shock. "You're telling me that my sister Jessica is on this island right now. Why?"

"I don't know all the details," Muldoon explained. "John Hammond's engineer Ray Arnold came to invite me to Isla Nublar. Jessica was with him, but at that point she was known as Alexis Trusdale. Ray told me she lost her memory in a construction accident, but it would appear that John was less than truthful to her when she woke up."

"So my sister doesn't even remember that she's my sister?" Wu asked. "If I spoke to her, she wouldn't remember me?"

"I don't know," Muldoon replied. "I'm not exactly sure how much memory she's lost. My hope is that seeing you will bring back old memories and that she's be back to normal. The worst-case scenario is that she doesn't believe us, loses the trust she has in me and leaves the island as Alexis. Dr. Wright is giving her a tour of the island right now."

Wu paced back and forth is his office, thinking of what he was going to do next. "Let's go," he finally decided. Wu and Muldoon exited his office and jumped in the first jeep outside of the building.

Meanwhile, back in Palo Alto, Ian Malcolm drove along Fowler Avenue, but was having a much bigger problem with traffic than he usually had. "Come on!" Malcolm yelled out the window. "I'm only in town for two days! Can't we move speed things up a bit?"

"Don't yell at me!" said the man in the black pick-up truck in front of him. "This traffic jam looks like it's coming from that building up ahead!" Malcolm opened the car door and tried to get a focus of the building. Billboards were coving the nameplate, so Malcolm stepped out of his car and walked closer.

"InGen," he read off the sign. "I should have known." Malcolm left his car running n the middle of the street to investigate the goings-on over that the InGen building. Malcolm arrived to see repo men hauling everything from the building.

Malcolm was flabbergasted as he entered the building. Repo men were coming from every door and elevator. The only InGen employee left in the building was the receptionist, who was clearly not paying any attention to the repo men. "What is going on here?" Malcolm asked.

"Reposition," the receptionist replied in a monotone voice. "With no real leader, nothing stood in the way of Donald Gennaro and his team of super lawyers to buy the company out. InGen is no longer a working entity."

"I thought Ed Regis was in charge."

"Not anymore," she explained. "He split. He's vice president of Biosyn now. Pay raise. Should have gone there myself. Oh well." Malcolm was still shocked at the quick decline of InGen, but had no choice in the matter. InGen was gone. It was a fact not even Chaos Theory could change.

Back on Isla Nublar, the day went going on as usual except for Sebastian Kennedy. He had been locked up for the entire day and hadn't had any contact with the outside world since being threatened by Ray Arnold.

Kennedy was beginning to feel as if he was forgotten until the door began to open. Kennedy assumed it was just Ray Arnold coming back for round two, but he was wrong. The door was now fully ajar and Kennedy could see it was Howard King who had opened the door. "You want to get out of here?"

Kennedy thought it was a trick. "No. Chances are you're working with Hammond and Arnold to get me to confess. No luck."

"I'm telling you the truth," King explained. "I can get you out of here. All you have to do is promise me one thing. Once we get to the mainland, you have to take me to whoever employed you to attack Hammond and get him to take me to California."

"Who says I was paid?" Kennedy asked. "Maybe I just hated Hammond."

"Everyone hates Hammond," King pointed out. "It's just no one ever does anything about it because they won't get anything out of it. So, do we have a deal?"

Sebastian stood up and peered out the door to make sure no one had listened into the conversation. "Fine," he said. "I'll get you back to California, but not until I know I'm in the clear." King nodded in agreement and led Kennedy carefully down the stairwell and into the trees and finally into a boat. Kennedy had a knack for recognizing faces, and since he didn't recognize any of the crew, he assumed it wasn't a trap sent by Hammond. He knew perfectly well that Hammond would hire actors, even to capture the man who tried to kill him.

King went to the captain and told him to go straight to Costa Rica. Kennedy smiled triumphantly as the boat left dock, free from the prison of Isla Nublar.

Isla Sorna wasn't going much better either. Henry Wu had been talking to himself for the entire drive over to the field laboratory that Dr. Wright and Jessica where at. He kept wondering if Muldoon was right, or even if he was telling the truth. A handful of other geneticists confirmed seeing Jessica, but Wu was still going back-and-forth with the idea of talking to his sister when she didn't even remember him.

Wu wasn't going to have more time to decide. He and Muldoon arrived at the field lab where Wright and Jessica were around the side. Muldoon was the first to step out followed by a nervous and shaky Henry Wu.

The two approached Jessica and Matt. Matt was explaining something about the plant to Jessica until he noticed the other two off the corner of his eyes. "Dr. Wu!" he called over. "Robert! You guys are right on time to hear my world famous lectures on ancient plants!"

"They're actually interesting," Jessica said as she ran to Muldoon's side. "Are you done talking to that boring Dr. Wu guy yet?"

"No," Wu said. "He's right here." The other three turned to Wu. "Alexis," Wu began with some difficulty. "Do you remember me at all?"

Jessica tilted her head before leaving Muldoon side. She began to walk around Wu as if trying to find some sort of minute detail on him that would somehow magically restore her memory. Apparently, she didn't find it. "Nope!" she said confidently. "I can honestly say that I do not remember you whatsoever. Don't take it personally. I didn't even remember Michael Jackson."

Wu was having even more difficulty in his next sentence. "Alexis, my name is Dr. Henry Wu. You don't remember me because you're suffering from amnesia, but we've known each other for a long time. Alexis, you're my sister."

An eerie silence befell the field laboratory. Muldoon feared the next sentence. Wu was even more scared of Jessica's response. Everyone had forgotten that Matt was still there. It was all about Jessica's response, which was anything but normal. In the heat of the silence, Jessica Wu suddenly began to laugh uncontrollably. No one saw it coming and Jessica was having such a hard time stopping.

"I'm not kidding!" Wu yelled.

Jessica finally managed to slow down, but was still spouting out a giggle or two ever time she opened her mouth. "I'm sorry, Dr. Wu," she managed to say. "I'm sure you believe that, but John Hammond told me I'm an only child. Besides, in case you haven't noticed, our last names don't match."

"That's because your name isn't Alexis Trusdale," Muldoon finally decided to join the conversation. "John Hammond lied to you. Your name is Jessica Wu. Your brother is Henry Wu. Before your accident, you received an internship for Biosyn, where you were sent to spy on InGen with Howard King. Something went wrong and you were left with amnesia. Hammond covered it up so he wouldn't lose Henry."

"I can't believe it," Jessica said. The realism of the situation finally seemed to be sinking into Jessica's skin, but nothing was ever as it seemed. Jessica turned to Muldoon and said, "I can't believe you would lie to me like that!"

"Jessica we're not lying," Henry tried.

"Shut up!" Jessica yelled. Her shrill voiced caused the entire area to stand still. Jessica covered her ears childishly. Wu tried again, but it was futile. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! My name is Alexis Trusdale! Shut up!"

"Jessica," Muldoon said as he tried to comfort her. It didn't work. Jessica pushed him away and ran into the forest. Henry tried to go after her, but Muldoon extended his arm to stop him. "You're having an adverse effect on her. It's best if you just go back to the lab."

Muldoon got into the jeep and followed Jessica into the forests of Isla Sorna.


	17. We Quit!

Chapter 17: We Quit!

With all the chaos ensuing on the InGen islands, at least the mainland was working properly, or so it seemed. With InGen completely ruined thanks to Donald Gennaro, Biosyn was seeing a huge increase in production. Stocked were raising and money was flowing in. Biosyn seemed unstoppable.

Only one employee was having a hard time adjusting to the massive flow of income: Ed Regis. Regis was having money thrown at him left and right, but none of it made him feel any better. He was really regretting his decision to leave InGen. He knew everyone at Biosyn hated him for being a Benedict Arnold. He knew the only person who tolerated him was Lewis Dodgson. That made him feel even worse.

Regis walked around the building as he usually did. The other employees ignored him as they usually did. At the end of the hallway was Dodgson who was ominously staring out the window to the parking lot. "Mr. Dodgson," Regis said as he approached him. Dodgson didn't turn around. "I was just wondering that with InGen now defunct, what exactly are you going to do?"

"Same thing I always do," Dodgson replied. "Just because InGen is down it doesn't mean Hammond's project is. He probably doesn't even know that his precious company is no more. Where he returns for the summit and realize there isn't one, it'll only be that much easier to steal whatever he's doing on that island."

"Haven't you ever heard the saying learn from your mistakes, or in this case Hammond's mistakes?" Regis asked. "This project of Isla Nublar has costed him his company. If you're going to follow a train wreck then be my guest, but I want no part of it."

"That's the beauty of it," Dodgson replied. "You don't have a choice. You're already known as Benedict. No other company will take you. InGen is your only other choice. Unfortunately, that doesn't exist anymore. You're stuck here whether you like it or not."

Dodgson left the window on that note and entered the elevator to his right. Ed Regis thought about what Dodgson said. He was right. Regis was only accepted at Biosyn and even then it was only because of Michelle King's connections. Regis began to walk back to his office and talk to himself. "If Michelle King finishes her stupid investigation, then she has no reason to support me anymore. She'll release me and I'll be kicked out. No other company will take me. I need to go somewhere where I ca be sure of my position and there's only one place I can do that. InGen."

Regis slid back into his office and sat down. "InGen isn't gone yet. Gennaro hold's all the shares. If I can find a way to get it back from him, I can get InGen back on track before the company summit."

Back on Isla Sorna, Robert Muldoon spent a lot more time searching for Jessica than he thought he would. After about half an hour, Muldoon finally found her. Jessica was sitting on a ledge skipping stones across a lake at the bottom of the hill. Jessica knew Muldoon had pulled up, but she didn't turn around.

Muldoon took a deep breathe before stepping out and walking over to her. Jessica still didn't do anything to acknowledge his arrival. Muldoon took another deep breathe before sitting down beside her. Muldoon began to skip stones with her until Jessica asked, "I am Jessica, aren't I?"

"Yeah," Muldoon said uncomfortably. "Yeah. You are."

"You should have told me right when you found out," Jessica continued.

"I couldn't," Muldoon defended. "The source was Howard King. I needed to come here and make sure he was telling the truth before I told you any-" Muldoon tried to continued, but stopped as he looked into Jessica's eyes. He realized he was lying. "Yeah. You're right. I should have told you. I was only feeding my own curiosity and because of that, you got hurt. I'm sorry."

Another long silence engulfed the area. Two minutes passed before Jessica finally came up with a response. "Let's go."

"Back to the lab or back to Isla Nublar?" Muldoon asked.

"No," she said her regular playful voice. "Go, as in away. These islands have caused both of us nothing but trouble. We should just leave and start our own life somewhere else, away from InGen and these stupid islands."

"What about Henry?" Muldoon asked.

"What about him?" Jessica replied. "I'm not by brother's keeper. He'll be fine without me. Besides, if he really is my brother, he should be used to these kinds of things by now." Muldoon still hadn't decided, but it was clear Jessica had decided for him. She was already standing up and trying to pull Muldoon up as well. "Come on!" she continued to plead. "Let's go!"

Muldoon smirked. "You talked me into it, Jessica. Let's go." Jessica's smiled ear to ear as she hugged Muldoon before jumping into the jeep, not once looking back at the dreaded island behind her.

Meanwhile, Howard King and Sebastian Kennedy had just landed on the Costa Rican mainland. Kennedy, for one, immediately hopping out of the boat and smelled the fresh air, which was actually about eighty percent cigarette smoke. Kennedy didn't seem to care.

King followed Kennedy off. "You do remember the deal, right?"

"Of course," Kennedy replied, only half listening. "I take you to my employer and he get you a ride back to the gold old United Stated of America. Simple."

"I should hope so," King replied. "Let's get going."

Kennedy shrugged uncaringly as he approached a pay phone. Kennedy jabbed King waiting for money for the pay phone. King gave him a quarter, not realizing his mistake. "Hello? This is Costa Rica. American money doesn't work so well over here. Go find some change." King sighed. H though the menial hard labor was over.

As King hopelessly looked for Costa Rican change, Kennedy discreetly pulled one from is pocket and slipped it into the pay phone. Kennedy dial and waited four rings for an answer. "It's Sebastian Kennedy," he began. "Hammond's still alive. I was captured, but managed to escape."

"How?" came the other end.

"I had some help," Kennedy admitted. "Howard King for Biosyn."

"Biosyn," the other end repeated. "You know he can't come here."

"He has too," Kennedy replied. "He's expecting for you to pay him a ride back to the United States in exchange for helping me escape."

"You know I can't do that," the other end pointed out.

"I know," Kennedy replied. "Do what you have to do." Kennedy bid goodbye and King returned. "Never mind the change," Kennedy said. "I already found one. I called ahead and they'll be sending us a ride."

Kennedy and King waited on a bench for what seemed like forever until finally a black limousine pulled up. Kennedy entered, but King was slightly intimidated by the long black vehicle. King uncomfortably slid in next to Kennedy before the driver began to drive. The entire ride was ridden in complete silence. Kennedy peered straight ahead while King admired the lackluster scenery around him.

The limo came to a complete stop and both Kennedy and King exited to see a small house. King followed Kennedy inside. They took the left hallway and arrived into an office room. Inside was a young woman in a business suit staring irefully at both of them. "This is Howard King from Biosyn?" she asked.

King uncomfortably nodded. "Yeah that's me. Before I forget, I just need to ask you one thing." The woman didn't object. "Were you the one who ordered Kennedy to kill Hammond?"

The woman didn't respond as she stood up and walk over to King's side, "What an odd question. As I understood it, all you needed was a ride back to the Unites States. If that's the case, why would you need such information?"

"I'm curious," King replied.

"You do know what happened to the curious cat, correct?"

"I just want to know," King repeated.

"There's more to it than that," she explained, "but, yes, in a nutshell, it was me who ordered Kennedy to attack Hammond. Now that I told you what you wanted to know, I get to do what I want to do." The woman spun around and pulled a gun out from her pocket and pointed it pointblank at Howard King's head.

"Move one more muscle and you'll regret you ever did," came a voice from behind her. The woman looked to see the entire room being swarmed by Costa Rican police.

"How did we not catch that?" the woman asked. "Oh, wait, I did." One more second and every single one of the police officers had a gun pointed at their heads. "Now," the woman continued, "If you don't mind, I have something to finish up here." The woman returned to King just in time for him to go for the gun. The woman fired, accidentally shooting one of her own men. The police officers and the hitmen entered a firefight in the small office.

Sebastian Kennedy crawled out of the run in the midst of the chaos while Howard King was knocked unconscious. Kennedy picked himself up and ran for the door, only for someone's arm crossed his path. Before blacking out, he noticed Ray Arnold motioning for the police to take him away.

Meanwhile, the firefight in the small office had subsided. Arnold along with three police officers entered the room. Every single one of the hitmen was dead, along with about half of the police officers. Howard King was unconscious, but otherwise uninjured. The woman, unfortunately, was nowhere to be seen. Arnold woke King up and helped him walk out of the building.

"Would you look at that," came Kennedy's voice from the police cars. "Best friends looking out for each other. Who would have thought it was possible? Oh, right. Me." The police car door closed and Sebastian Kennedy was taken away.

"Good to see we're done with that," King said happily.

"Yeah," Arnold replied, "but Kennedy has a point. I don't like you, but the more you stay on Isla Nublar, the more I appreciate your loyalty to InGen. You have to go back home." Arnold handed King a plane ticket to Paolo Alto for the next day. Arnold entered another car and drover off before King could respond.


	18. Island Hopping

Chapter 18: Island Hopping

The next day came as a much more serene on over the skies of Isla Nublar and Isla Sorna. Wu was still trying to figure out what happened after hearing that Muldoon and Jessica took the boat to the mainland. On Nublar, Hammond was still in his bungalow resting his injuries when Arnold returned to the island

Arnold sat down in the chair next to Hammond's bed. "Kennedy's in jail," Arnold began. "I spoke with the guys at the U.S. embassy. He should be in the United States by the end of the week, as should we if we plan to get back in time for the company summit. We have twelve days. Speaking of which, I call InGen, but the number was disconnected.

"Ed Regis probably changed the number," Hammond replied. "I'm sure it's nothing to worry about. More importantly, where is Howard King?"

Arnold sighed in avoidance of the question, even though he knew he would have to answer it soon or later. "I would assume in California by now," Arnold solemnly replied. Hammond sat up, something he hadn't done in almost two days. "When the police stormed the building, King used that time to escape. Haven't seen him since, same with Kennedy's mysterious supervisor."

Hammond gave Arnold another ireful look. He was clearly more disappointed with losing free labor than losing Kennedy's supervisor. Arnold continued. "I've already started corresponding with Costa Rican officials in order to track down this woman, but she's smart, too smart to be Biosyn. We could be dealing with something over our heads."

"Just deal with it, Ray," Hammond ordered.

Arnold nodded and decided to shift the conversation. "How's your leg?"

"It's fine," Hammond replied instantly. "I should be walking normally within the week."

"You're lying."

"It's nothing," Hammond persisted. "Now go get your speech ready for the company summit. Call Henry and tell him to do the same." Hammond was still stubborn and Arnold knew it would be a waste trying to argue with him.

Arnold left for the control room where he called Isla Sorna. Wu answered. "Henry," Arnold began. "It's Ray Arnold. John wants to know if you've started your speech for the company summit yet."

"Not yet," Wu replied. "I was busy with a funky situation over here yesterday. You would happen to know where my sister is right now, would you."

"How'd you find out about—Well, I guess that's our fault. We were tied up with a little funk of our own over here as well. I wanted to tell you sooner, but John told me not to. Is she there with you?"

"No," Wu replied. "She left with Robert Muldoon. I'm not even sure if she regained any memory yet."

"Do you know where they went?"

"Dr. Wright said that they were going to meet up with family and stay there for a while as they planned their next move. Since Jessica doesn't remember any family, I assume they're going to Muldoon's."

"I can find out that information if you need me to," Arnold offered.

"It's all right," Wu replied. "She may have lost her memory, but she's still Jessica Wu. I bet she'll be back in time for the summit."

Robert Muldoon and Jessica Wu, meanwhile, had landed at London International. Jessica had been giddy from take-off to landing and her demeanor didn't change upon exiting the airport. "Where are we going? Where are we going?" Jessica asked expectantly.

"Home," Muldoon replied. "At least for the time being." Muldoon rented a Toyota and the two drove for about half an hour. Muldoon pulled up to a two-story house. Jessica had never seen anything so beautiful, even if she had regained her memory. Jessica wasted no time in hopping out of the car and approached the front door. Muldoon quickly followed.

Jessica knocked on the door. After about five minutes, a man answered the door. He was no older than thirty and had clearly just woken up. Muldoon stepped in front of Jessica. "Hello Michael," Muldoon began. "I shudder to think that you won't greet me after so long."

"I shudder to believe that you're actually at my doorstep, Robert," Michael began.

Robert gave Michael an insincere smirk before continuing. "Is Katherine in right now? What kind of question is that? This is Katherine's house, too. Of course she's in. Why don't I just wait for here inside?"

Muldoon tried to slip passed Michael, but failed. "Katherine is asleep," Michael pointed out, "and I would appreciate it if you didn't come here and wake her."

"And I would appreciate it if you moved out of the way and let me and my friend inside already."

Michael swiveled his head around Muldoon. He hadn't even noticed Jessica was standing there. "She's cute. What street corner did you pick her up on?" Muldoon had enough and shoved Michael out of the door and onto the ground.

"I think that's enough already," came a female voice from the stair behind the boys. Michael and Muldoon stood up and Jessica slid inside to get a better look at the woman. "I was kind of hoping that we could at least have breakfast before you guys fought."

A short uncomfortable silence fell over the room until the woman at the stairs noticed Jessica Wu. "Robert, I believe introductions are in order."

"Right," Muldoon replied. "Katherine, I want you to meet my…coworker, Jessica Wu. Jessica, meet Katherine Muldoon, my sister."

"Katherine Pace," Michael corrected as he brushed himself off. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Michael Pace, Katherine's husband."

Morning became afternoon as the flight from Palo Alto, California landed fifteen minutes early in Santiago, Chile. Passengers quickly exited the plane, with Ed Regis bringing up the rear. Regis didn't understand a word of Spanish and he didn't time to learn it.

Regis sat down at a restaurant in the terminal and took out his checkbook. He sat trying to listen to other people's conversations, trying to find someone who was speaking English. He wasn't having much luck. Regis sighed as a waitress came up to him. "No hablas Español, verdad?"

Regis fumbled with his answer. "Agua?"

The woman gave Regis a smile. "The better question is why would an American be doing all the way down her in Chile?"

"I'm doing an investigation," Regis explained, "and I desperately need a translator. I can right all sorts of numbers on this check. It's coming straight out of Biosyn."

"You're from Biosyn?" the woman asked. Regis decided not to answer. "I suggest you get back on the plane you came in on. Biosyn isn't exactly welcome here in Chile."

"I know," Regis replied. "That's what I'm here for. I know about Lewis Dodgson. I know what he did to the livestock. I know how he evaded the law and evaded arrest."

"Good," the woman replied. "Then you should know that Dodgson was already tried and acquitted on all charges. According to United States law, a man can not be put on trial for the same crime twice."

"I know," Regis replied. "I used to be a lawyer. But what you're forgetting is that Lewis Dodgson was arrested and tried in the Unites States. He has yet to be charged in any crime in Chile. If I can get some proof on Dodgson, he'll rot in jail for the rest of his life. All I need is a translator."

The woman sat down across from Regis. "If I help you, can you guarantee that Dodgson will go to jail?"

"Promise."

The woman extended her hand. "My name is Miranda Sanchez. I can take you to one of the farmers right now."


	19. A Little More Conversation

Chapter 19: A Little More Conversation, a Little Less Action

Breakfast could only be described as uncomfortable at the Pace household. Muldoon would glare at Michael at every other second. Jessica would try to get Muldoon's attention, but would always fail. Katherine didn't once look up from her scrambled eggs.

Michael finished first and wasted no time in dropping his dish in the sink and grabbing hi s coat off the rack. "I'm going to work," Michael said. Michael emphasized the word work as he glanced back at Muldoon. "I'll be back tonight."

"Yes," Katherine interrupted. "I know. "You go to work every day. I know when you're coming back." Michael didn't seem to have heard his wife. He was to busy staring irefully at Muldoon. Finally, Michael turned around and exited the front door.

Muldoon passed Jessica and Katherine and marched upstairs and into the first guest room. "What was that about?" Jessica asked.

"A long story," Katherine replied.

"I've got time," Jessica said enthusiastically.

Katherine smiled as she took her seat on the couch. "About twelve years ago, when Robert was 14, I took legal guardianship of him. I was only 20 years old and wasn't exactly well to do. On top of that, my then live-in boyfriend Michael Pace was the only one bringing home money. He was never in favor of Robert moving when dad was still well enough take care of him. Michael gave me an ultimatum. If Robert didn't get a job or move out by the end of the moth, he would break up with me."

"Seeing that you're married," Jessica interrupted. "Robbie must have gotten a job, right?"

"Sort of," Katherine replied. "Robert did start bringing back money, but he never explained how he got it. I knew it had to be something illegal."

"Don't tell me!" Jessica yelled in excitement. "Was it drugs? No. Too obvious. Gambling? Never mind. Robbie's not that lucky. He got rid of bodies for the mob! Wait, is there even a mob in England?"

Katherine found it so entertaining to watch Jessica argue with herself that she decided not to tell her the answer until she finished. "What else? What else? What else could it possibly be?"

Jessica seemed does with her self-argument. "Robert was a runner," Katherine explained. "This guy named Kevin Tourenz paid Robert to deliver items to people. Robbie never asked what they were and he was always paid in cash."

"That's it?" Jessica asked, seemingly disappointed. "You are not a very good storyteller, Katherine Pace. You have a fantastic lead-in and he turns out be a runner? That's not even dangerous!"

"You aren't exactly caught up on how the world works, are you?"

"Robbie tried to explain me the basic on the plane over here, but I didn't quite understand. A lot of things people do in the word contradict each other."

"Hrm," Katherine replied solemnly. "Well, as a child, one wouldn't question who the world works. Eventually, one would grow up accepting it. Because of your amnesia, you got a clean slate. It's like you're learning everything about the world again, but this time you have insight."

"Fantastic," Jessica replied without enthusiasm. "Now back to Robbie. How exactly is being a runner dangerous?"

"Well, being a runner sometimes actually required running. Michael tailed Robert one day and caught him meeting with Kevin in a diner. Kevin handed Robert a package. Only three blocks away from the diner, other people started to tail Robert. He began to run and Michael failed to keep up. It turned out well as Robert came home that day fine with another wad of cash."

"Seems like he was good at him job," Jessica summarized. "Why'd he give it up? Unless he was running to Kenya."

"Kevin Tourenz was a criminal," Katherine explained. "It wasn't long before the police caught up with him. Robert was arrested as well, but since nothing connected him to the crimes Tourenz committed, he was let go. Robert continued to try and find work, even missing my wedding, but no one would hire him. Even though he was released, everyone knew that he worked for Tourenz. No one wanted Robert to work there. Suddenly, like a godsend, a job opened up. It was the only job that would take a Muldoon?"

"Kenya?"

"Kenya. My father's old nature preserve. After losing his third wife, my father opened a nature preserve, with funding from InGen of course, claiming to be a changed man. People don't change. Anyways, my father suffered a stroke and the position became open. Robert left and I hadn't heard from him since, at least until today."

"Interesting," Jessica replied. Her attention span was clearly limited and had moved on to something else. She wandered into the kitchen and immediately opened the fridge. "You got anymore of those awesome scrambled eggs?"

All was going well for the Pace house in England, but on the other side of the world, Ed Regis continuously wished he were back home in his air conditioned office in Palo Alto. He didn't care if it was Biosyn or InGen. The sweltering heat in Chile made him want to go home.

Regis forgot all of the nonsense thinking. Once the image of Michelle King popped into his mind, he realized this was the only was to keep an air-conditioned office. Miranda had been driving was what seeming like forever. Even though Regis's watch only passed an hour, it seemed like much more. Finally, Miranda began to slow down. Regis saw nothing but empty fields outside.

Miranda put the emergency brake on before stepping outside. Regis followed, and could see the tiny farmhouse at the bottom of the hill. Regis decided not to ask why Miranda parked so far away from the farm. The two came down the hill until an elderly man came out the front door holding a shotgun.

"Cálmate," Miranda called. "Soy yo."

"Y el?"

"Un hombre de Biosyn." The elderly man immediately pointed the gun over to Ed Regis. "Cálmate, tío," Miranda called again. "El viene para a destruir a Dodgson." The man put his gun down to his side Regis released his held breath.

"Good afternoon, sir," Regis introduced himself. "My name is Ed Regis. I may be from Biosyn, but I assure you that I am here to get proof of Lewis Dodgson illegal activities in Biosyn. I can guarantee you that Lewis Dodgson will be in jail for the rest of his life." Miranda translated.

The man led Miranda and Regis into his home. The entire farmhouse was bare. The only thing inside was an old fashioned radio, a couple of chairs, and a refrigerator. "This is what Lewis Dodgson has done to many of the Chilean farmers. His experiments with rabies killed much of our livestock. Farmers had too much dependence on livestock and they suddenly had nothing to sell. The CDC assessed the situation, but found nothing to be concerned about. Once the livestock started dying, the CDC refused to reopen the investigation."

"Right," Regis continued the story. "Lewis Dodgson was arrested, but any connection between the experiments on the livestock on June 13, 1988 and Biosyn had miraculously vanished. Dodgson was set free." Regis paused. "So even if I do find a connection between Biosyn and the incident, Dodgson will get off free as it doesn't connect him personally."

"But he did it," Miranda interrupted. "He was the mastermind behind it all. I don't care if Biosyn is taken down in the process, Lewis Dodgson has to be taken down."

"So we need to retrace Dodgson's steps, and I know exactly who can help." Regis pressed speed dial on his phone."

"Mr. Regis," Michelle King's voice came over the other end. "We had a deal. We don't talk until Howard comes back."

"I know," Regis said. "I just need information. You have more pull at Biosyn that anyone who actually works there. I need to know all of Lewis Dodgson's activities around the date of June 13, 1988. I'll call you back with the fax number."

Michelle sighed a reluctant sigh, but she agreed to get the information Regis requested. Regis hung up the phone and returned to Miranda. "Once I find out Dodgson's actions on that day, we'll cross-reference it with your uncle. If it fits, the timeline should be enough to get Lewis Dodgson arrested. The investigation will be reopened and all of Dodgson's illegal activities will be out in the air."

Isla Nublar was remained mainly uneventful. Hammons was beginning to heal and managed to stand, but couldn't move without a cane. Hammond hated the cane, but Arnold insisted he use it. Hammond just acted like a child and refused to get out of bed and just got one of the employees to bring him food.

Wu regularly called Isla Nublar regularly as scheduled, but his advancements on the DNA recreation was less than hoped for. Wu insisted it wasn't because of Jessica, but Arnold thought otherwise. On the most recent cal, Wu didn't send it. It was Matt Wright.

"Where's Henry?" Arnold asked.

"Occupied," Matt explained. "He's really deep into this DNA recreation. He's trying to scrape everything off of the fossils as he can, but it's nowhere near as much DNA we need to recreate the strand. If we try to fill in the gaps, it'll look like some freaky frog/bird/dinosaur hybrid. While I'm sure people would pay millions to see it, Hammond wants perfection."

"Fossils aren't enough," Arnold repeated. "Are you sure that there isn't anything better?"

"Dinosaurs have been extinct for millions of years, "Matt explained. "The only thing left of them is fossilized bones. There's nothing else we can use. DNA is in the blood. There's no dinosaur DNA left in the world."

"Nothing? Anywhere in the world?"

"Nothing," Matt replied. "In order to get the DNA from blood, there would have to have been some ferocious creature with the ability to suck blood and would have to have been fossilized immediately afterward in some sort of preservation goo as to keep the blood alive, and would have to still be present today. If only such a miracle creature existed." Matt paused. "I think I just though of one. I've got to tell Dr. Wu. I'll get back to you later!"

Back in England, the Pace household had an uncomfortable quiet evening. Night soon came the entire house was happy to get some sleep. In another part of town, someone else wasn't getting a good night sleep. Living in Blackwood Maximum Security Prison, Kevin Tourenz normally didn't get a good night's sleep, but this night he was being kept awake.

Kevin was led through a hallway he had never seen before. Kevin memorized the floor plan of the building, and knew he had to be somewhere near the entrance. Finally, he came through a door. It looked like he was in the front lobby.

"Congratulations, Mr. Tourenz," the warden said as the guard uncuffed him. "Someone has spent a lot of money manipulating the justice system in order to release you from prison."

"Are you serious?"

"Unfortunately yes," the warden replied. "All the charges against you have been dropped. A limousine is waiting for you outside." Kevin still didn't believe anything that was happening as he was given back his things and led outside the front door. He saw the limousine.

A large man opened the backseat door for him. Kevin slid inside to see a woman next to him. It was too dark to see her face. "Mr. Tourenz," she began. "I have released you with for one intention only. I know it was Robert Muldoon who alerted the police of your actions. Enact your revenge. I'll see to it that you're protected once the job is done."

The car turned the corner. Now the moonlight shone on her face. Kevin didn't recognize her, but she was the same woman who hired Sebastian Kennedy to attack John Hammond.


	20. Life Gives Lemons

Chapter 20: Life Gives Lemons

"Amber?" Henry Wu asked. Matt Wright had given him his detailed report on how it could be possible to extract DNA from fossilized mosquitoes in amber. Even though the report was 146 pages long and lasted an entire hour, Wu was understandably skeptical. "Amber? Really? Matt, not that I don't trust your judgment, but we have no proof that fossilized mosquitoes in amber could provide us with the DNA we need. If I leave and it turns up nothing, I would have lots precious time and time is something we don't have."

""We don't have DNA either!" Matt pointed out. "The company summit is in a week. If we don't have DNA or a sure-fire way to extract it, our Japanese investors are going to go ballistic. Of course, only you will be able to understand what they're saying-"

"I'm Chinese," Wu interrupted.

"Really?" Matt asked. "That's besides the point. I've worked with some of the other geneticists. Since I was born and raised in Arizona, I don't have much knowledge of the world outside of the United States. Luckily, we have a very diverse crew."

"Do you have a point?"

"As a matter of fact I do." Matt casually walked over to the wall in Wu's office and pulled down a map that Wu didn't know was there. "Speaking with the other geneticists, I found out the perfect spots for fossilization of tree sap which we know today as amber. I already have the geneticist from the select country in charge of a team set to head out the amber locations."

Matt stopped talking and pointed to the red circles on the map. There were fifteen possible amber locations. "Since I thought you were Japanese I didn't have anything for you to do, but there might be amber deposits around the Yellow River, so don't forget your toothbrush."

"We can't just pack up and go to China," Wu protested. "We haven't even planned anything. We need to get an ordinary sample of amber and test it for longevity before we go off gallivanting to different countries."

"We have to," Matt pointed out again. "The company summit is in a week. We have to make the assumption that it works because if it we don't have anything to show the Japanese investors, Jurassic Park is going to come to a screeching halt."

Ed Regis and Miranda Sanchez waited in a nearby office building, where Regis had gotten permission from the manager to use his fax machine. Regis had called Michelle with the fax number fifteen minutes prior, where she said she had all the information Regis had requested. After another three minutes of silent waiting, Michelle's message came through the fax.

Regis and Miranda looked the sheet of paper over. "He purchased a plane ticket for Chile on the 12th. He made two calls to an organization called La Gracia."

"The Grace Corporation?" Regis questioned. "They have chapters all around the world. It's nothing more than a rent-a-mercenary and by the looks of it, Dodgson rented a couple for his raids that day."

"We pay them a visit?"

Regis didn't even respond in words. He was already heading out the door and into the passenger side seat of Miranda's car. Miranda followed and turned the car on. "La Gracia's home office is in a city called Valparaiso. It's about fifty miles from here." Miranda pulled out of the parking lot before continuing. "La Gracia won't like snooping."

"Then we won't snoop," Regis suggested. "We'll go through the front door."

It was the end of the work day for Michael Pace. He arrived home, fully expecting to see his brother-in-law spread out on the couch, wasting his money and eating the food that he worked so hard to pay for. Michael was well and ready to for an argument with him, just like they had years ago. He pushed the door opened to see the television on and a bag of chips spread carelessly on the coffee table, but it wasn't Robert Muldoon on the couch. It was Jessica Wu.

"Oh," he groaned as he took of his coat. "It's just you. I figured Katherine would have taken you to work like a little sister or a cat or something."

"Oh yeah," she started to say sarcastically as she stood up. "I can totally see what Katherine sees in you."

"Hard work and determination," Michael replied firmly. "It's attributes like that which are truly important. If I had to guess, I'd say Robert is getting a fifty dollar haircut right now. Am I right or am I right?"

"Shows what you know, you big meanie!" Jessica yelled. Michael recoiled slightly at the annoying and shrill tone of her voice. "I'll have you know that Robbie is out right now looking for a job. He cares about Katherine just as much as you do."

"He'll return empty handed," Michael continued, trying to avoid the simple fact that Robert was a changed man that the irresponsible teenager he once knew. Continuing to remove his coat, Jessica stuck her tongue out at him. Michael put the coat on the rack by the door and suddenly stopped. Michael stepped forward and placed his ear on the door. There were two separate ticks at five-second intervals.

It was a bomb. Michael dashed back intro the living room and forcibly grabbed Jessica by the arm and pulled her into the kitchen.Taking the lead, Michael leaped at the window with his forearm out in front to shield his face. The glass shattered and Michael was outside in the backyard with Jessica right behind him.

"What the hell was that for?!" Jessica asked as she stood up and brushed herself off. Michael didn't need to respond. Before he could even pick himself up, the bomb went off, causing the building to go up in flames and Jessica to fall back into the grass and get a better view of the flames as it flew up into the air.

Michael already had his cell phone out, but he wasn't calling the police. "Robert, I think one of your old friend stopped by the house and I guess since no one answered the door, they left a little note for you when you got back."

"What are you talking about?" Muldoon replied.

Jessica grabbed the phone away and began to rant. "The house is not here anymore! Well, I mean, it still exists, but it not all here. Do you get what I'm saying? Part of it is here, but part of it is over her, over there, across the street, in the neighbor's yard. There's a good chance the stove landed somewhere in Ireland."

"You can stop now," Muldoon interrupted. "I get the picture." There was a short pause. Jessica was getting antsy as Michael surveyed the remains of his house. "Stay with Michael. I'm going to find Katherine. Do you know where she is?"

"She left earlier today for an appointment," Jessica answered.

"Appointment. Okay. I know where she is. Stay with Michael. He knows somewhere where you can lay low for a while. I'll talk to you later. Stay safe."

Muldoon hung up before she could respond. She turned to Michael. "Robbie says to lay low. He says you know a place." Michael was hardly listening to her, or at least pretending not to hear her as he continued to watch as the fire continued to engulf what was left of his home. "Are you listening to me?" Michael wasn't listening to her. The sounds of an oncoming firetruck drowned her voice out.

Finally, he acknowledged that she said anything. "Let's Go."

It was only six days until the company summit. Everyone was wither ready for it or doing something to prepare for it. Arnold was expected to give a speech on the safety and security measures. The problem is that Hammond has had Arnold focusing on limited protection so as not to injure or potentially kill his precious dinosaurs. The Japanese investors, even if they didn't have any more of a heart than Hammond, still knew that negative backlash caused by accidents in the park would ruin their investments. Arnold had almost nothing in the way of guest protection.

On the plus side, cameras were being in stalled all around the building and motion detectors were coming on for the rest of the island. He could see the Hammond was finally up and walking, still confined to his cane after his fall. Arnold continued to watch Hammond struggle to walk as he pondered his next move.

Jurassic Park had no official security system in place; only the power necessary to run it. Hammond would die before authorizing one, but Arnold was more level-headed. He would have to go over Hammond's head and hire someone to run Isla Nublar's defense grid himself, and Arnold knew just the man.

Arnold picked up the phone and dialed a number he hadn't dialed in over ten years. As the phone rang, Arnold thought about his decision. The man he was calling for was lazy and rude, but he was a smart man. Arnold never saw eye-to-eye with him, but without him, Jurassic Park would be unanimously turned down by the investors at the summit.

Someone picked up the phone on the other end. "This better be important. I just microwaved a Salisbury steak and if this call makes it turn cold, I will personally hunt you down and kick you right in the ass."

Arnold let out a slight chuckle. "I'm glad to see you haven't changed one bit Dennis Nedry."


	21. Your Cheating Heart

Chapter 21: Your Cheating Heart

Henry Wu and Matt Wright stepped out of the plane and into the airport terminal. Neither of them men had spent any time off of the island in over a month. Matt was pleased to see other people besides the same geneticists and Costa Rican construction workers he's seen everyday. Still, the same problem arose. He didn't speak the native language so conversation was bound to be nonexistent.

"Hey," Matt whispered over to the worrisome Dr. Wu. "If I get into a conversation, would you translate for me. I have my eye on that girl over there by the gift shop."

Wu was pretending not to listen. He was busy taking in the sights and sounds of a country he hadn't been to in over twenty years. "I don't speak Mandarin fluently," Wu finally admitted. "My parents emigrated the the United States when I was only four years old. I know only what my parents taught me, and that wasn't much, I can assure you."

"We should have brought your sister, then."

"Her? Please. She knows less than I do, even before the amnesia. She was born in the U.S. And never bothers to learn 'a language she never really needed in the real world,' or so she so quaintly put it." Wu fixed his jacket before beginning to walk. "Come on. We have some Chinese miners to meet up with."

Meanwhile, Michael and Jessica had been driving for almost two hours without any end in sight. Jessica, of course, broke the silence. "I'm not having very good luck with island. England is an island, right?" Michael only nodded before she continued. "Yeah. Did Robbie even tell you what happened to me back on Isla Nublar?"

"Where?"

"Oh. I don't think you're supposed to know about that yet."

"Is Robert involved in something illegal again? He should know how these things end."

"No! Not at all!" Jessica defended. "Mr. Hammond just has a thing about secrecy. Another company, one I apparently briefly worked for, has been trying to steal InGen secrets. InGen has a real moneymaker on their hands and they don't want Biosyn to get their grimy little hands on it. It'll take away from the profits! Oh. I don't think I should have told you any of that, either."

"You might as well finish now."

"Okay!" she replied gleefully. "Honestly, everyone I've met up until know honestly knows more about the island than I do. You don't know how happy I am that I get to spill the beans and it's actually meaningful! So anyways, Mr. Hammond has this great idea to make a theme park on an island in the middle of nowhere. What makes it so exiting? I'm glad you asked. The park has animals, but not regular animals. We're making dinosaurs, Michael! Isn't that exiting?"

"It's funny. You say that like you're still working there. When you and Robert came to my house, I was under the impression that you quit in hopes of starting a new life."

"Yeah, but apparently danger is evident everywhere. Well, at least in England. Maybe I'd have better luck in Belarus... but I digress. If the chances of me dying are equal everywhere, I'd rather die on Jurassic Park."

"Jurassic Park? Catchy name. I'm almost tempted to visit it." Michael finally parked the car in a motel parking lot. Pulling a key from his wallet, Michael exited the vehicle and ignored the front office as he opened the door to the motel room."

"This is—this is—pretty disgusting," Jessica observed as she followed Michael into the room. "I thought you were rich. Aren't you some high-ranking banker or something?"

"Sales manager," he corrected. "And yes, I make good money. I could find somewhere better, but this is the only place I own that neither Robert nor Katherine know about."

"Why?"

"None of your business."

"Why?"

"Because it's my own business."

"Why?"

"Because I like my business kept private from my family."

"Why?"

"Because it wouldn't be good for Katherine to know."

"Why?"

"Because this is where I go when I'm cheating on Katherine with my secretary."

Across town, Robert Muldoon entered the lobby of the Hilton with an ireful look glowing deep within his eyes. Michael was looking for any way to discredit him, Kevin Tourenz was out of jail, and now he had to pull his sister away from her "appointment."

Robert pushed the other guests in the lobby out his way until he reached the man at the front desk. "What room is Trina Townsend staying in?" Robert asked with a snarl.

"I can't just tell you that," the desk clerk explained, trying to seem more confident than he actually was. "We can't give out customer information like that to just anyone."

"She's my sister. I have something important to tell her."

"Miss Townsend informed us that she is an only child."

"Oh whatever!" Robert yelled. "She's lying. Her name is Katherine anyways! Here. Give me that." Robert immediately jumped over the counter and shoved the desk clerk out of the way and began to search through the files on the computer. Every time the desk clerk or another employee tried to pull him away, Robert would easily shove them down. Robert finally found what he was looking for—room 319—and hopped back over the desk and into the elevator. He could hear the desk clerk calling for security as the elevator door closed.

Robert exited on the third floor and , as luck would have it, the security guard exited the stairwell and began to approach Robert. "Excuse me sir. We're you just in the lobby?"

"As a matter of fact, I was. The desk clerk wasn't being very helpful, so I decided to help myself. I found what I was looking for, so the property damage from here on out should be very minor."

"You're going to have to come with me, sir."

"Wait on that for a minute," Robert replied. "I have something important to tell my sister in room 319. But, you see, she's a little 'busy' in there, so I need your master card key to open the door."

"Not going to happen."

"It's important. Also, it'll embarrass her to no end. Haven't you even wanted to embarrass your sister?"

The guard contemplated Robert's words for a few second before pulling the master key card from his back pocket and sliding into the slot for room 319. Robert casually opened the door.

"Hey!" came a male voice from the next room. "Get out of here. We're a little busy right now!"

"Couldn't care less," Robert replied as he walked calmly into the room. "You. Get your pants back on and get the Hell out of here. I have a security guard who's more than willing to chuck you out the window if you don't comply. Katherine please puts some clothes on. It's really hard to talk to my sister when she's half naked.

The man scurried over to the other end of the room and began to rapidly to his clothes back and before hopping out of the room and passed the security guard with his parts still partially around his ankles. "I better makes sure he doesn't hurt himself," the guard said. "Oh, and you need an alibi." The guard took out his radio and said, "All guard units. I had him cornered on the third floor, but he escaped into the stairwell. I believe I saw his exit on the sixth floor. I'll meet you guys there."

Muldoon nodded as a means of saying thank you. The guard returned the gesture before leaving the room. Meanwhile, Katherine had finished putting all of her clothes back on. "Any specific reason why you're here? Trying to ruin my life?"

"You seem to be doing a good enough job of that yourself. No. Kevin Tourenz is out of jail. I don't know how, but he was apparently released. He's taken steps to enact his revenge. He planted a bomb in your house. Michael and Jessica just barely got out of there with their lives. Michael took her somewhere safe. I assume this place is safe since neither Jessica nor Michael know about it."

"What are we going to do about Tourenz?"

"He's a mob boss. I'm not planning on going toe-to-toe with him. I have to run. England isn't safe for me. At this point, it would probably be best if I returned to Isla Nublar."

"Where?"

"The island where I worked before I came here. I'm not supposed to tell you any of it, but I really don't care anymore. John Hammond and the guys at InGen are planning to make a theme park on the island called Jurassic Park. Why the catchy name? It'll feature real, flesh and bones dinosaurs. Hammond wants secrecy because we've had problems with a rival company named Biosyn sneaking onto the island trying to steal InGen's information. Actually, Jessica used the work for Biosyn before her amnesia. Another man named Howard King also works for the company."

"Is that all?"

"As long as I stay here in England, I'm putting you and Michael in danger. First things first, we meet up with Jessica and Michael. Jessica and I leave the country before Tourenz finds out that I'm still alive."

Robert picked the phone and dialed Michael's cell phone. "Come to the Hilton Hotel. Room 319. What you and Katherine do after this is up to you guys. Jessica and I are going leaving."

"Good riddance," Michael replied as he hung up the phone."

"They're coming."

"Good," came a male voice from behind them. Katherine and Robert turned around to see the bane of their existence, Kevin Tourenz, standing at the doorway. "You wouldn't believe the helpfulness of Americans. First, she releases me from prison. Then, she practically orders me to eliminate you. Finally, she gives me an army of people to help me in my mission. I've never had this many people working for me before. I have the whole lobby under my control! Everyone in this building is my hostage!"

"Let them go! It's me you want!"

"Not just you. Your sister is on my list of targets as well. Oh, and your brother-in-law has tailed me and my men more than I can count. He's been a bother. And to add insult to injury, that nice American woman told me to eliminate Jessica Wu at the same time."

"Leave her alone!"

"No can do," Kevin replied. "I don't know why, but the American woman wants all InGen employees that are currently or have ever been employed on an island called Isla Nublar dead. She told me she hired someone to kill John Hammond and he failed. Kennedy was a punk. I'm a professional. Come on. Let's wait for the others in the lobby."

The La Gracia Corporation building stood like a monolith amongst the other office buildings in the downtown area. All the other businesses paled in comparison to the pristine building Ed Regis and Miranda Sanchez entered through the front lobby of. Regis wasn't going to waste any more time than he had already as he approached the front desk clerk. "I need to speak with whoever is in charge right now." the clerk stared at him silently until Miranda caught up and translated."

"Perdoname," she said as she stood up and entered the doors behind her. After a few second, she returned with a mustachioed man in a blue business suit. "You in charge? If so, I have a lot of questions for you and I expect a lot of answers."

Miranda began to translate, but the mustachioed man put his hand up for her to stop. "I know exactly what you want, Mr. Regis," he explained. "Ever since you said you worked for Biosyn at the airport, we've been expecting your arrival. Plain and simple, Lewis Dodgson's experiment on our cattle has hurt the country's economy. If I knew what he was doing, I would never have given him my mercenaries. Here is all the evidence you need against him." The man handed Regis a manila folder filled to the brink with papers.

"You're just going to give them to us?"

"Lewis Dodgson is an enemy to all Chilean citizens. The employees of La Gracia are no exception. Please. Take the information, but speak nothing of its origin. Our reputation would be tarnished if our competitors found out we turned the tables on one of our own clients."

"My lips are sealed," Regis assured. "This will get me what I need."

"Chile thanks you Edward Regis."

"You're welcome." Regis and Miranda left the building in a surprisingly gleeful state. Meanwhile, the mustachioed man left the front desk and walked back through the double door from where he came. He walked up the stairs and exited onto the third floor. Walking into a room at the end of the hallway, he stood at the edge of the desk until the person sitting in the chair spun around. It was the same who man who hired Kennedy and Tourenz to kill the InGen employees.

"Ed Regis was here?" she asked with a crooked smile.

"Yes," the man replied. "He was here with a woman. I don't think she works for InGen and all our intelligence says that Ed Regis has not been to the island as of yet."

"Are you lobbying me for their lives?" she asked. The man remained silent. "Your concern for humans that you've never met before astounds me. What have they ever done for you? Why shouldn't I killed Ed Regis?"

"He hasn't been to the island. He didn't say anything that implied that he knew anything about the island and what their doing there. He isn't a priority."

"Fine," she replied. "Regis can live. What about the others?"

"Sebastian Kennedy failed to kill John Hammond. He will have his punishment. Kevin Tourenz is eliminating Robert Muldoon and Jessica Wu as we speak. Henry Wu and Matthew Wright are in China. Everyone else is still on the island out of reach."

"Good. Keep in touch with Tourenz. I want to know how that ends up. Oh. Do we have an agent in China or are we going to have to let Wu and Wright escape out grasps?"

"I'll look into it, ma'am."

"Thank you. And please. Call me Ashley."


End file.
